


Karma

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Even for royalty. One life has to be balanced with another.





	1. Don't Miss

 “Nasch.” 

 Nasch glances up. Thomas is standing in the doorway to the standby longue. Nasch stands from between Yuuma and Vector. Durbe glances up and shuts his book. 

 “Yes boss?”

 “Suit up.” 

 “We’re heading to the mainland again?” 

 Thomas nods and turns away. Nasch follows silently as they heads through to the locker room. Durbe, Yuuma and Vector are following behind them. As they change, Thomas notes Yuuma and Vector helping him. Yuuma and Vector seem to have the same arrangement with Nasch as Vector always did. 

 Nasch really is someone everyone wants.

 Somedays, Thomas is almost jealous. There was a time when Thomas was younger, when he was still the handsome charming teenage prince of Heartland, that he’d been just as irresistible. Perhaps in a more innocent way, but Thomas was aware from the start his job was to be charming heir. He wouldn’t inherit the throne, but he was courted by the richest, most powerful nobles with the intention of making a good marriage. 

 Thomas hands press lightly to his scarred arms. 

 “Are you alright, Thomas?” Durbe says. He smiles and slides up Thomas zipper, covering his body and hiding the scars. Thomas could never say just how much he appreciates Durbe. Not just as someone that reminds him of Chris and kept him stable. “Thomas?”

 “Boss?” Nasch calls quietly. 

 Thomas glances over before turning away. “Let’s go going.”

 He grabs his helmet and strides out, strapping his armour on as he goes. Nasch sighs and hurries after him, catching him up as they go. Anna is waiting in the hangar. Their chasers come up from storage to runway two. 

 None of them like runway two. It’s directly beneath runway one, it’s rarely used. To clear the rocks around the coast, they had to pull into a sharp ascent almost instantly. There was no clear line of sight and it was hidden from view of the command center. 

 

 “Where are you guys going?” Gauche calls. 

 Thomas glances back and smiles. “Taking my protege out on a run.” 

 The other glance at him and Thomas smiles, petting Nasch’s hair lightly. He makes no secret within their circle that he doesn’t entirely trust Gauche. It’s nice to have someone he’s got history with around. Someone he can be open about who he is with. But he’s still not entirely sure Gauche isn’t somehow reporting everything back to Kaito and the Paladins.

 “Is that all you do with your down time? Train up your base-” 

 Thomas’ knife is pressed against his throat before he can finish, eyes narrowed furiously. “If that sentence finishes with an insult to Nasch’s morality and virtue I’d rethink.”

 “I can defend myself,” Nasch hisses. “And I’ve heard worse than whatever this thick headed, muscle bound gorilla can throw at me.”

 “What did you just call me-”

 “Enough!” Thomas snaps, shoving Gauche away. “Just because everyone tells you we’re animals doesn’t mean you should act like one. Get off the floor so we can take off.”  He glances at Durbe. “Go up and make sure Fuuya can get us off properly, will you?”

 Durbe nods, herding the others out so it’s just Anna, Nasch and him on the hangar floor. They head to their chasers and swing on. Thomas pulls on his helmet and pushes down his visor as Nasch pushes his hair up and fixes on his own visor.

 “Ready,” Anna calls. Their engines roar into life and Thomas grabs his controls. “Chasers ready.”

 “Chasers 88 and 73 clear for launch on runway two,” Fuuya says over the comms. “Final checks.” 

 “Clear,” they both call. 

 “Chaser 88, launch.”

 Thomas shoots down the runway, ignoring Nasch’s launch behind him. Even for the best riders, this is not an easy take off. Thomas focuses carefully, clearing the runway and pulling up sharply, heading up almost vertically with Nasch on his tail. 

 Once clear of the runway and rocks, they can pull level again, circling the island. Fuuya wishes them good luck quietly and Durbe warns them to be careful. Then they’re on their own. Their comms and tracking beacons are switched off. If anything happens, they’re on they're alone. 

 

 “So, why are we going today?” Nasch calls, pulling up beside him as they head towards the veil. “What’s the plan?”

 “I need you to be a nice distraction for me,” Thomas replies. “Keep Kaito busy.” Nasch’s fingers brush the pendant around his neck and Thomas scowls. “He went after my brother. He's not going to make it.” 

 “Michael?” Thomas nods. He doesn’t need to ask how Nasch found out about Michael. Of course it will be Yuuma. “What are you going to do?”

 “I don’t know yet. I’ll figure it out when I’m there. But whatever happened to not making this any more personal went out the window when he went after family.”

 Nasch nods. Thomas is glad he understands. He can rely on Nasch.  Even if he is starting to care for Kaito, Thomas knows where Nasch’s loyalties truly lie. 

 “I thought he was sorry,” Nasch says quietly. “He sounded like he really was sorry. When he found out what happened to you, he wanted to make it right. It was you that refused. Why would he-”

 “I don’t know!” Thomas snaps. “But I won’t forgive him!”

 “You were threatening his little brother, though,” he murmurs.

 

 Thomas’ fists clench and he pulls his chaser around in front of Nasch, pulling a gun from under his chaser’s console and levelling it at Nasch as he jerks around to avoid a collision. Thomas might have threatened to go after Haruto but he never had any intention of actually hurting him. But Kaito going after Michael like that-

 “If your feelings for him are going to get in the way, turn around and head home now!” he snarls. Nasch stares down at him and Thomas sneers. “I don’t have any need for half hearted colleges. Someone who won’t do as I ask is no use to me. Even you’re replaceable, your highness.”

 “Your… highness? Wait, Thomas-”

 “So if you want to be Kaito’s little pet, be my guest, go home and I’ll take care of this myself. Or better yet, why don’t you take him up on his offer? You could be a Paladin. Then he can have you within reach whenever he wants you. I’m sure you and him will be very happy together-”

 “Enough, Thomas!” Nasch yells, shaking his head. “Enough! Stop it!” He pushes his chaser closer and grabs the barrel of the gun, pushing it away slowly. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise, boss. I think we really need to have a talk. I want to know the truth. The real truth. Everything. But I won’t go anywhere.” He smiles and Thomas narrows his eyes. “You’re an idiot and an asshole, but you’re our boss. So just tell me your orders and I’ll follow them.”

 Thomas watches him silently for a moment before turning away. And he’s supposed to be the asshole around here? He jerks his gun away and turns his chaser, continuing along the veil in the setting sun, Nasch pulling along side him once more with a small smile that Thomas ignores. 

 

 “Hey,” Nasch murmurs as they’re changing into Paladin uniforms. Thomas glances back to see Nasch glaring down at the uniform sabre. “You think you can… teach me how to use this thing?”

 Thomas tilts his head a little but nods. “It’s not easy. Sure you’re up for it?” 

 “I want to at least be able to hold my own against the asshole,” he replies, striding over. He grabs Thomas’ riding suit’s zipper from his hands, pressing his hand lightly to Thomas’ chest. “I’m one of the best around the Archive but every time I’m anywhere near him he kicks my ass and I can’t do anything to stop him. Teach me how to fight like a Paladin.” 

 “If that’s what you want. I'm sure he'll want you even more for it.” 

 Nasch smiles a little and leans up, their lips brushing lightly. “Don’t get jealous, and don’t doubt me. He’s good in bed, but that’s nothing I can’t find somewhere else.”

 “Nasch-”

 He laughs and zips up Thomas’ suit and Thomas sighs, taking his sabre and tying it loosely for him. 

 “But we are going to talk when in the morning. And I want answers. Or I’ll ask Chris and he’ll answer me.”

 “Stop using Chris to get around me like that.” 

 “It’s not my fault he likes me.”

 “You sleep with Chris and I will hurt you.”

 “I can’t make any promises. He’s pretty and I’m a Number.”

 “I mean it. I will have your head.”

 

 They head out through the mainland, towards a quiet summer palace rather than in the middle of Heartland City. Nasch follows patiently and they land in woods nearby. There are several Paladin chasers on show parked out front and Thomas is glad to see Chris’ chaser there too.

 Thomas swipes his pass, rather surprised the Photon Leo pass still works given they know what he’s up to now. But doesn’t care. It’s a blessing. He leads Nasch through the palace and no one says a word. They haven’t been alerted to intruders this time apparently.

 “If you get caught, ask for Chris,” Thomas says quietly as they wander down the hall. “Tell him I’ll meet him at Silver Water tomorrow. And tell him that we need a pass.”

 “A pass?”

 “To stay out for more than the night, we need an excuse,” he explains. “Or they’ll call us deserters and hunt us down.”

 “We’re already rebels, who cares?”

 “Do you want to be killed for something as trivial as breaking curfew?” Nasch shakes his head. “Alright, so, keep Kaito busy for me and don’t sleep with Chris. Give him the message, but not in front of Kaito. I’m gonna be bad and I don’t want him knowing where we are.”

 “I’ll do my best,” Nasch says with a shrug. “No promises. Don’t be too bad. I don’t want to be there for your second execution.”

 “No promises.” 

 Thomas smirks as Nasch scowls and he bangs on one of the doors. It opens slowly and Kaito is there. Thomas sneers and Kaito’s shoulders go rigid. He grasps Nasch’s hand and pulls him close, pushing him forward. Nasch stumbles slightly and Kaito catches him, both glaring back at Thomas. 

 “Good evening, Nasch,” comes Chris’ voice from inside. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

 “You two have met?” Kaito says glaring into the room. 

 “Not nearly as intimately as I might like,” Chris replies. Kaito’s arms tighten around Nasch’s middle instantly, pulling him close against him. “You’re as possessive of him as Thomas, it seems. What a shame. What are you up to, Leo?”

 “Nasch has been working hard,” Thomas replies, stepping away. “He wanted to see Kaito. Seems he’s a little bit taken with him. So I thought he deserved a treat.” 

 “You’ll forgive me I don’t believe you,” Kaito hisses.

 “I never forgive you anything,” he says. Kaito’s fists clench against Nasch’s back and Nasch hushes him softly as Thomas steps away. “I’m going to assassinate the king. Have fun. Is Crystal here?”

 “In my room. Two doors down.”

 “Thank you.” 

 “Hey-”

 Nasch leans up, cutting Kaito off with a kiss as he pushes the veil away. “Don’t worry. He doesn’t mean it.” 

 He pushes Kaito back into the room, mouths pressed together once more. Thomas laughs and waves and Nasch kicks the door shut behind them. Nasch is a good kid. He shouldn’t doubt him. This entire situation with Michael has got him worked up. As if Nasch would ever really betray him. 

 

 Crystal is eager to see him, barking happily and jumping up.Thomas laughs and wraps his arms around her. It had been heartbreaking when Heaven finally passed. Thomas had got her when he was still a child at the palace. Still The Second Prince Heartland. King Heartland had hated her. He misses her. But Crystal is young and sweet. Chris had brought her when Heaven died. Thomas is glad to have her. 

 “Alright, girl,” he says quietly. “Let’s go walkies.”

 Crystal follows after him. Most people don’t pay any attention to a Paladin and Chris’ dog. They get a glance and little more. He lets Crystal into the restricted part of the palace, the king’s wing, and fastens his pass card to her collar so as not to set off alarms. There are no cameras in the king’s wing. Everyone knew he had some rather unsavory habits. 

 “I’ll be back for you soon. Have fun.”

 He releases her and lets her trot off into the dark halls. Now he has the perfect alibi.

 Thomas wanders through the palace silently. He can’t believe Kaito would go after Michael like that. How could he think Thomas wouldn’t strike back? He swipes a stolen pass to get into the greenhouses. 

 

 Haruto is sitting on a log by the fountain, watching the fireflies. He tilts his head as Thomas steps in and smiles a little. 

 “Thomas. You’re back.”

 “I am, Haruto,” Thomas says quietly. He smiles and sits on the log next to Haruto and pulls off his helmet. “I wanted to thank you for giving me my book back then.”

 “Kaito said you were going to sleep,” Haruto replies. “I thought you’d want your book to read.”

 “Thanks, kid. It got me through a lot.” 

 Haruto leans against his side and Thomas smiles, petting his hair gently. He’s a sweetheart. Despite being nearly as old as Thomas had been when he was sentenced to death, Haruto is childish and naive. A side effect of his sickly nature and overprotective brother. It almost makes Thomas sorry to have to do this. Kaito did this. It’s his own fault. 

 “You’ve got a bad aura today, Thomas,” Haruto whispers.

 “I know,” Thomas replies. He smiles and presses a light kiss to Haruto’s head. “I’m sorry.” 

 “You’re going to do something you shouldn’t. Aren’t you? You always were the worst behaved.” 

 “Yeah. I am. It’s ok thought. I’ve got a good alibi.” 

 “That’s good. I’d hate for you to be gone for so long again. I missed you. You barely ever come back. I wish you were here more.” Thomas nods and stands slowly. “Are you going to have fun?”

 “No.” 

 “Too bad.”

 “Hey, do you want some cocoa?”

 Haruto nods and Thomas picks up a flask from the side. He pours out a cup and tips in a vial of clear liquid to match. It’ll be easier like this. He smiles, kneeling in front of Haruto and handing it over. The lump in his throat is hard to swallow, but Haruto smiles back and takes the cocoa with absolute trust. He won’t let Haruto be afraid as he was.

 “Tastes minty,” Haruto says quietly. 

 Thomas nods and stands slowly once more, hand resting on his the hilt of his sabre. Haruto finishes his drink and smiles up at him calmly as Thomas draws his sword. His fingers are trembling. It’s hard to breathe. 

 

 “You’re crying.”

 “I don’t want to do this.”

 “Then why do it?” 

 Thomas smiles bitterly and levels his sabre. The blade shakes. The fireflies fluttering around them make the shadows jump and twist. 

 “Because if I’m not strong enough to carry out justice, I have no purpose anymore.” 

 “Ok.”

 “So, I need you to close your eyes for a bit, Haruto. Close your eyes and don’t move. So I won’t miss.”

 “Alright.” He smiles up at Thomas for a moment before closing his eyes and folding his hands in his lap. “What are you going to do?”

 “Just put you to sleep.”

 “I’m going to sleep?” Haruto murmurs. “Just like you did?”

 “That right,” Thomas whispers. His voice can barely come out. He has to take a two handed grip to stop his sword trembling. Don’t miss.  _ Don’t miss. _ “Just like I did.”

 “You can have some caramel once I’m asleep. It’ll make you feel better.”

 “Thanks, kid.” He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and thrusts his sabre forward with a muffled sob. “Goodnight, Haruto.”


	2. The Last Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell for Kaito.

 “This Tron business is driving me to despair, Chris,” Kaito sighs, pacing back and forth. “None of this is making sense anymore. Everything I thought made sense, everything I thought I knew was right…” 

 “You’re talking about Thomas again, not the resistance?” Chris says quietly. 

 Kaito pauses and walks over to the bed slowly. He sits with Chris, watching him carefully. “Are they the same thing? I don’t know how far his reach is. Tron… III, IV and V, who’s to say Thomas isn’t one of them? None of them know who the others are.”

 “I’m well aware of the problems with Tron,” Chris sighs. “I was captain of the Paladins when I and II were around too.” 

 Kaito sighs and nods. He knows. But the Tron resistance really is worrying these days. When Paladins had defeated the Tron resistance years before, they’d thought that would be the end of it. II was captured and interrogated but it became obvious he had no idea who I was, but I had gone underground and not been heard of since. The Tron resistance had been mostly quiet. 

 Until III had appeared, soon followed by IV and V, and Tron had resurfaced with a vengeance. 

 “I know it’s shaken you, this thing with Thomas, but do you really think he could be one of them? I have apologised for believing you would hurt Thomas like that knowingly.” 

 “But that makes sense,” Kaito says, shaking his head. “Ok, I get you hating me because you thought I’d let them kill him, or try to kill him, for no reason. And I get why Thomas would have me for the same thing. I understand why he would be a part of Tron. But I  _ didn’t _ know, so why does he still hate me?”

 “It’s not that easy, you must know that really. Do you really think you and he could ever go back to how things were?” 

 “He kissed me at the festival.” 

 “Thomas is a Number. You know that means nothing. He does whatever takes his fancy at the time.”

 Kaito sighs and nods. “I know, I know. They’re creatures of lust and impulse and desire. But still, what if-”

 “Don’t,” Chris says, shaking his head. “If you really want to somehow repair your relationship with him, he’ll have to know it’s genuine. Given the mess he’s in, he’ll probably see any attempt at friendship as just an attempt to stop him.”

 

 Kaito frowns. He knows that. After seeing Thomas at the Archive, Kaito had gone out to the place where Leo was supposedly killed. Thomas didn’t tell him what really happened those terrible few days; how he survived or what really went on. But Kaito had stood there, looking at that grave stone, one he’d laid flowers on over and over in the past ten years, and felt sick. For years, Kaito had gone to Leo’s grave, laying flowers and whispering softly to him as if he’s long dead friend could still be there to laugh at his worries and give him advice.

 So instead Kaito had gone somewhere he’d never willingly gone before. Or alone. He’d avoided it as much as he could. He’d stood there in silence ten years ago when they’d buried the scorched body they’d all believed to be Thomas. Without ceremony or dignity or even a gravestone to mark that a great prince had been laid there to rest. Just blackened earth.

 For the first time, Kaito had gazed down at that blackened earth and realised the boy he’d loved as a best friend and little brother had been sentenced to such a cruel death for nothing more than being a Number. That Kaito had stood there and watched it. Had listened to Thomas’ screams believing he deserved it. That it was justice. 

 For so long he’d hated the Numbers for killing his best friend and driving his brother to do it. Only now to discover they had done neither. 

 

 “Chris,” Kaito says softly. Chris tilts his head. Chris had taught him everything. Been his greatest mentor and inspiration even when he had to see Kaito raising Thomas as his own little brother. “How much contact have you had with him?”

 “He met me at his grave sometimes,” Chris replies. He should have asked these questions long ago, when he first found out about Thomas, but other things had quickly taken over his priorities while Thomas’ activities had gone quiet. “He came out to Silver Water sometimes.”

 “Is he really so bad?” Chris frowns a little. “Is he really a monster? All these stories about Numbers, but he’s Thomas. Leo. How can he be like them? But he wants to destroy the monarchy. I understand why. But he wants me and Haruto dead. He said he wanted to throw away Thomas and Leo, to just be 88 and he’s become the exemplary Number. A monster I can hunt.” 

 “Kaito-”

 “Is that really him? Has he really become all that because of my mistakes?” 

 “Thomas is Thomas, as always,” Chris murmurs, eyes softening slightly. His lips twitch into a small smile. Chris hasn’t smiled like that in a long time. Of course Chris’ little brother made him smile again. “He loved you. He really did adore you. But this isn’t all your fault. Thomas acts how he thinks he should. He acts out and he acts perfect. I’m not sure even Thomas knows who he is himself. He acts the way the think he should, the way he thinks we want him to.”

 “Chris… That Paladin I caught you with at Thomas’ execution site, he said it was him, did you-”

 “Think  _ very  _ carefully before accusing me of having sex with my younger brother, Kaito,” he hisses. 

 Kaito frowns slightly and lowers his head. It does seem ridiculous, to think that Chris would ever let his morals slip like that. Thomas is a Number, it’s possible to consider he would sink so low as to forsake family ties for lust. He’d kissed Kaito in front of those other Numbers, and they had been raised as brothers. But Chris isn’t a Number. Chris would never lower himself to that level of depravity.

 “You’re right, of course,” Kaito says quietly. “I shouldn’t have thought-”

 “No, you shouldn’t.” 

 

 There’s banging on the door before he can apologise. Kaito frowns and lowers his veil and Chris does the same before Kaito opens the door to two Paladins. The sneer instantly tells him which two. Thomas sends Nasch stumbling into his arms without a word and Kaito glares back. He doesn’t want to be at war with Thomas. He wants to reforge at least some of the bond they once had. He is sorry for what happened to him. But Thomas sneering at him like that makes it obvious it’s not likely to happen tonight.

 “Good evening, Nasch,” Chris says, surprisingly good naturedly and odd familiarity. “What a pleasant surprise.”

 “You two have met?” Kaito hisses, glaring at Chris. 

 “Not nearly as intimately as I might like,” he replies.

 Kaito tightens his arms around Nasch, who’s staring over at Chris. He’s sure Nasch’s cheeks are pink under his helmet. It might have been ridiculous to think Chris would allow his lust to cloud his judgement and see him in bed with Thomas, but Nasch is an entirely different matter. Chris has no reason not to consider Nasch fair game. 

 “You’re as possessive of him as Thomas, it seems,” Chris sighs with a shrug. “What a shame. What are you up to, Leo?”

 Thomas shrugs too. “Nasch has been working hard. He wanted to see Kaito. Seems he’s a little bit taken with him. So I thought he deserved a treat.”

 “You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Kaito says. 

 “I never forgive you anything.”

 Kaito’s fists clench against Nasch’s uniform at the venom in Thomas’ voice. A stark reminder that the boy who’d once been his closest companion in the world is now the man who wants nothing more than to destroy everything he holds dear. He wants to believe Thomas. He loved Thomas so much ten years ago. He really had thought about him constantly. He really had adored him as Leo and Thomas. His little brother and beloved second in command. 

 “Hey,” Nasch whispers, leaning up so they’re face to face. “It’s alright. Ignore him, I’m here. I really did want to see you.”

 Nasch nearly calms him down completely. His grip loosens and he almost smiles. Nasch really has an incredibly calming effect on him. He’s drawn to him in a way he’s never felt before. He really is pathetic to be acting like this over a Number he barely knows but that’s just how it is. 

 It calms him enough to make him willing to keep trying with Thomas. He’s going to prove himself to Thomas. He’s going to make sure Thomas understands he never meant for this to happen. It doesn’t have to be like this.  

 “Thomas-”

 “I’m going to assassinate the king.” Kaito stiffens at Thomas’ declaration. “Have fun. Is Crystal here?”

 “In my room,” Chris replies. “Two doors down.”

 “Thank you.”

 “Hey-”

 Nasch pushes Kaito’s veil away and presses their lips together lightly. Kaito’s mind goes almost blank and Nasch smiles a little.

 “Don’t worry,” he whispers. “He doesn’t mean it.”

 “No, he’s more interested in his dog,” Chris laughs.

 

 Nasch pushes Kaito back inside the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and sealing their lips together once more. Kaito gives in without any further thought. What else can he do? He could chase off after him and try to stop him doing whatever it is he’s planning. He could try to talk to Thomas again. But when Nasch kisses him, everything else just falls into insignificance. 

 “Hi, Chris,” Nasch says, pulling away and sauntering over to the bed. 

 He sits with Chris and casually pushes back his veil. Kaito can only stare as Nasch presses his lips lightly to Chris’. Typical Chris. Somehow despite his reputation as icy and emotionless, he charms everyone. It’s a little too intimate for a casual greeting kiss, but Kaito is at least reassured it’s still relatively light and chaste. 

 “You’re looking lovely today,” Nasch says. “Although, I think I prefered your casual look.” He smiles and pulls off his helmet before flopping back on the bed, smiling over at Kaito as Chris playing with his hair. “Just gonna stand there and stare, your highness?”

 Kaito scowls and strides over, joining them on the bed and pushing Chris’ hand away. He doesn’t want to be compared to Thomas’ possessiveness again, but he doesn’t want Chris stealing his Number. 

 “You guys don’t have to fight over me, you know?” Nasch laughs, tilting his head slightly. “It’s not like it’d be my first time with more than one guy and, you know, it’s not natural for Numbers to do this commitment thing, Thomas is just weird. I mean, who can go that long without sex with someone? It’s just weird. I mean, I know that you’re-”

 “Enough,” Chris says softly, putting his hand over Nasch’s mouth. “Big brothers don’t much like hearing about their younger brother’s sex lives.” 

 Nasch frowns, as if it doesn’t make sense, and pulls Chris’ hand away. “Why not? Never really bothered me hearing what Merag’s up to. It’s how I make sure she’s safe and not getting in without anyone dangerous. Sex is a perfectly normal, natural thing. What’s wrong with hearing about it?”

 Kaito frowns down at him. Well, when he puts it like that, in the context of safety, he supposed he’d want to make sure Haruto wasn’t in a relationship with anyone dangerous.

 “You guys are so fussy about these things,” Nasch sighs. “Me and Merag have lots of fun together-”

 “Wait, she’s you twin,” Kaito says. “Isn’t she?”

 “She is. And?” 

 Kaito and Chris glance at each other. Chris sighs and gets up. “Things aren’t like that on the mainland, Nasch. Siblings don’t have relations like that here.”

 “Don’t see why. The boss kissed this loser. And he kissed him back. He’s from the mainland.” Kaito frowns. He and Thomas aren’t blood relatives, no matter how they were raised. It also occurs to him that Nasch thinks he and Thomas are siblings, and must have no idea who Chris really is. Nasch pauses and frowns. “Why does it seem like me and the boss are sharing everyone?”

 “I’m going to see Thomas and Crystal,” Chris says, getting up at walking away towards the door. “You two have fun.”

 Kaito nods, hoping they’re right and Thomas really does just want to sit around with Crystal and Chris rather than actually cause trouble. Nasch sits up slowly and leans over, pressing their lips together lightly. As before, everything just fades away when he’s with Nasch. 

 

 Kaito is starting to settle enough to think Thomas might be just here to let Nasch have a night off, so he can play with his dog and Chris, and really isn’t here to cause trouble. He pushes Nasch back to the bed, slowly peeling away his riding suit and jacket with a little twinge of disappointment. It does look good on him. 

 It’s just when Kaito’s hand dip below Nasch’s waist that there’s banging on the door once more. What does Thomas want now?

 He adjusts his veil once more and steps away to the door once more. He yanks the door open, about to snap at Thomas, only to find Droite. He frowns and glances at Nasch, who’s pulling on his helmet. 

 “What’s wrong?”

 “It’s Prince Haruto, your highness.” Kaito’s heart skips a beat. Haruto? “There’s a been an assassination attempt.” Nasch jerks up, face going pale. “And the king swears he saw Leo at the foot of his bed with a knife shortly before.” 

 “Shit…” Nasch hisses. “The fuck is that bastard doing?”

 Droite scowls and Kaito glares over before glancing back at her. “Handcuffs.”

 “What?”

 “Now.” 

 Droite nods and hands them over. Nasch manages to struggle for a moment before Kaito shoves him down to the bed on his front, jerking his arms behind him and locking the cuffs in place. The set from Nasch’s own uniform are quickly used to fasten him to the bedpost. He believes Nasch doesn’t know what Thomas was up to, but he can’t take the risk. The last thing he does, while ignoring Nasch’s swearing, is yank off his helmet and take his weapons.

 “How is he?” he snaps at Droite as he locks the door. 

 “The king is shaken but we all know there’s no way-”

 “I meant Haruto and you know it.”

 Just like he knows that Droite avoiding that answer t a terrible sign. But he chooses to ignore that for now. Denial is a great asset. And if Chris is involved in this-

 

 Kaito gives Chris’ door a bang before opening it up, about to demand Chris tell them exactly what Thomas thinks he’s doing, only for his jaw to fall open helplessly. Droite is staring over his shoulder. He really should have told her about Thomas. 

 “What is it, your highness?” Chris whispers without opening his eyes.

 “That’s Leo?” Droite hisses. Kaito nods. “Then the old man isn’t insane.”

 “No, Kaito says quietly.

 Thomas and Chris and lying in Chris’ bed together, Crystal spread out beside them. They look so peaceful together. Kaito is almost loathed to wake them, to ask the question he needs to. But this is Haruto. He’s more important than anything. 

 “Has he been here the entire time?” Kaito says.

 Chris sighs, sits up a little and nods. “I checked the passcard logs, found him coming out the king’s wing with Crystal. Apparently he thought it was funny to scare him. He’s been here with me since.”

 “How can you be sure?”

 “What’s going on?” Chris snaps. 

 “There was an assassin,” Droite says. “Prince Haruto-”

 “He’s been here,” he says. 

 “You’re sure?” Kaito insists.

 Chris clenches his jaw and sits up, pulling his arm from under Thomas. Thomas gives a sleepy groan and rolls over, Crystal sitting up and jumping up to rest on his chest, licking his fingers lovingly. 

 “Other than the fact that he can’t go anywhere without alerting Crystal,” Chris says, lifting his arm. And Thomas’. Kaito lets out a small sigh. He’s sort of relieved. He’d hate to think it was Thomas who’d gone after Haruto. He’s quite firmly handcuffed to Chris. “He’s not going anywhere unless I let him.”

 “Wha… Chrissy…”

 Kaito isn’t sure if that Chrissy means Chris or Crystal but Thomas is obviously half asleep and not thinking at all. He frowns and nods slightly. Thomas can’t have done it then. There’s a weight lifted from his shoulders. He’s not lost Thomas completely.

 “Umm, why…?”

 “Because he leaves before I wake up,” Chris replies. “I want him here for a bit and this seems to be the only way to do it.”

 Kaito nods and turns away. “Alright. Please, ensure he’s kept safe and out of sight until this can be cleared up.” 

 “I have no intention of letting him go anywhere.”

 

 Kaito turns away and shuts the door behind him. It’s reassuring. But that does mean there’s an intruder other than Thomas and Nasch. At least with Thomas and Nasch, they knew what they were facing. This is someone new. Someone who’s gone after Haruto.

 “How is Leo there? What happened to him?”

 “He’s Number 88,” Kaito replies, trying not to look like he’s hurrying around the halls so as not to alarm anyone. 

 Droite scowls and Kaito tilts his head away. “Is that why you sent Gauche to the Archive so readily?” 

 “I found out at the festival,” he says ignoring the question. Yes, that’s entirely why he was so comfortable sending a former Paladin to the Archive where usually he’d be far more wary. “The entire thing was a trap. It was to get us away from the palace and get him alone. It was an assassination attempt. He survived.”

 “Then, Thomas and Leo were both Numbers? They tried to get rid of them both together?” Kaito doesn’t answer. That’ll do. He really doesn’t want to go into details now. “So, why is he going after you? You two were-”

 “He thought I knew.”

 “And why’s he in bed with  _ his grace _ ?” Kaito glances up at her. Chris and Droite have never quite seen eye to eye. Kaito thinks they might be too similar. “Chris really is insatiable, isn’t he? Grace really isn’t the way I’d address him.” She pauses and frowns. “You don’t have to do this.” 

 “I have to see him.” 

 Droite nods and leads him down to the greenhouse. Of course. Haruto loves to be outside in the greenhouses with the insects. There are guards and Paladins milling around. They all look all murmur awkwardly as Kaito approaches. 

 

 As they enter the greenhouse, Kaito is hit by the stench of blood. Haruto… Kaito hurries over to the stained sheet in the middle of the greenhouse. It’s just like with Leo all over again. For a moment Kaito’s back in that clearing, staring at the sheet covering what he had thought was his best friend’s body and his chaser. 

 But it wasn’t Leo.

 “Haruto!” Droite catches him around his waist and Kaito staggers, pushing at her hands. “Let me go! Haruto!”

 “Your highness, you shouldn’t,” Droite replies firmly, pulling his back. “You shouldn’t see him like that.” 

 “I have to,” Kaito snaps back, shoving her away. 

 He hurries over to Haruto, falling to his knees at his side. His trembling hands reach for the sheet but he hesitates. What if it is? What if he pulls back the sheets and finds Haruto staring back?

 But what if he doesn’t? That just opens up an entirely new question. Like where is Haruto? Who would break in to kidnap Haruto and leave a fake behind? 

 “Your highness,” Wyvern whispers. “You don’t have to.”

 Kaito nods and pulls back the cover. 

 The world spin and blurs. Everything goes quiet. There are hands on his shoulders, voices around him calling him name. Talking to him. As if he wants to hear any of it. Haruto. His Haruto. His mouth moves slowly, words Kaito doesn’t hear. He doesn’t hear what he’s saying. Doesn’t even know what he’s saying. 

 He falls forward, struggling to breathe as he lies against Haruto’s side, whispering to him softly, stroking his damp hair lightly. He doesn’t know what to do without Haruto. Everything he’d ever done was for Haruto. How is he supposed to go on without him? 

 

 “What on earth is everyone doing here?” King Heartland snaps, cutting through the haze. “Oh. What a mess. What are you doing down there, my dear boy? You’ll get covered in blood.”

 Kaito sits up slowly, staring up at him. A mess? It’s Haruto. He’s Kaito’s little brother! He’s a prince! How could he be so cruel?! Kaito has known for a long time the king is cruel and cold, in private he’s everything the Numbers are said to be, but this is too much even for him. 

 King Heartland catches his arms and pulls him up and Kaito can’t do anything to stop him, not matter how he wants to. It’s just like that night when Leo had been killed. The king had taken his arms and lead him away. Kaito barely remembers that night. Or the few days after that. Most of that time was a blur. 

 But Thomas is really alive. Haruto isn’t!

 “Someone clean up this mess!” the king demands, guiding Kaito away with arm around his shoulders and firm hands on his arms. “Increase security. And find out who is running around pretending to be dear Leo. No doubt the same one who committed this awful crime. Come on, son.” 

 Kaito’s footsteps are faltering. How could this be happening. How could this be real? He shakes his head, trying to focus enough to say something. To make sense of what’s happening. There’s an intruder. Someone murdered his Haruto.

 “Dispose of the body. We’ll tell the public the young prince succumbed to his sickness and we held a private funeral.” 

 

 Dispose…

 

 Like Haruto’s nothing more than a piece of trash…

 

 Kaito staggers. He jerks out of the king’s hold. He doesn’t even care which Paladin it is that’s closest, he just snatches a sabre and levels it with the king. How dare he talk about Haruto like that! Treat it like this is all just an inconvenience! 

 The sabre plunges forward. 

 Kaito is jerked to a stop by arms around him. Several people pulling him back, yelling over one another. The sabre is torn from his hand. Kaito can barely breathe. His body is on fire. His heart hammering against his chest. None of it matters. He doesn’t care if this is the attack that costs him life. It’s a hollow life without Haruto anyway. 

 He’s released as the king approaches once more. Kaito can barely stand but he glares up defiantly. He has no reason to keep playing this part any longer. There’s nothing to keep him prisoner under this veil any longer. Suddenly Thomas’ comments about being a prisoner click into place. Not Leo, but Thomas. As forced into this as Kaito. His supposed death had freed him. Would Kaito be executed for that attempt? Or would his heart give out first?

 “I know you think without your little brother you have nothing left in life, my boy,” the king says softly. 

 He tips Kaito’s chin up lightly and Kaito can’t find the strength to pull out of his grasp. There’s a moment of silence, both watching each other and the Paladin’s watching carefully. King Heartland grips his cane and cracks it down across Kaito’s face. 

 Kaito hits the ground hard, chest heaving as he coughs. Everything’s burning. He can barely see. He can barely stay conscious. 

 “I know you much be grieving terrible, having lost another brother. So I forgive you for that. However do try to focus on what you still have remaining, before you lose them too.” Kaito’s eyes widen slightly. He’s not even trying to hide his threats. “Our beloved Duke Heraldic, for instance.”

_  Chris. _

 Droite comes over, helping him up onto his knees once more as the king sweeps out. Chris. He can’t let Chris get killed in this mess too. He can’t lose anyone else. Not to this stupid empire. Thomas really would snap if Chris was killed. 

 

 “Thomas…”

 “What?” Droite says softly. “Kaito, this is nothing like what happened with-”

 “Tell the Paladins you got in contact with Dragon,” he whispers. Droite nods a little. Since technically Photon Dragon is overseeing Heartland City while the majority of other Paladins are here. “Caesar has permission to take over right now.” 

 “Chris?”

 Kaito nods. “Go to Chris. Tell him… Tell him to let Leo loose. Get the other Paladins inside. Get everyone somewhere safe and let Leo hunt.”

 “What makes you think he’ll do it?” 

 “Tell him 73 is under arrest until he delivers me the bastard who killed Haruto. Once that’s done, they can leave without anyone stopping them. I want his head and I don't care what it costs.” He staggers to his feet, staring down at Haruto. “Give him a proper burial. Here in the greenhouse. He’ll like that.” 


	3. A Late Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasch finally gets answers from Chris.

 Nasch wakes to banging on Kaito’s door. He groans in Kaito’s arms as the door opens and a woman is standing in front of the bed, scowling down at him. Droite? It from the way she’s scowling at him, Nasch thinks she might be Droite.

 Kaito had come in late last night without a word of explanation about what happened with his younger brother or Thomas. He was obviously stressed and strained and Nasch almost thought he saw his eyes shining with tears. And he’s sure the mark on his face looked like someone had slapped him. Kaito had just shoved him back on the bed, not even unlocking his handcuffs, telling him to just shut up and let him forget for a few hours. Nasch had no idea what he meant, but Kaito had been rough and desperate, more like the treatment Nasch is used to from the Numbers. He can only imagine, given Droite had mentioned an assassination attempt, the young prince isn’t alright.

 “Kaito,” Droite snaps, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. “ _Kaito._ ”

 “What?!” Kaito growls at last.

 “Leo did his work.” Kaito sits up straight, staring over at her. Nasch frowns. Thomas did something for Kaito? “Do you really think this was wise?”

 “Did he do his job?” Kaito hisses.

 “You asked for his head, he delivered,” Droite sighs.

 Kaito nods and stands slowly. “Good. Have someone escort my guest somewhere more appropriate.”

 “Wait, what?” Nasch snaps. Kaito glances back at him. “Where’s the boss? What’s going on?”

 “If 88 knows what’s best for him, he’ll be long gone,” Kaito replies. “The Paladins are on high alert. I only ordered them down last night under the pretense of letting Chris take charge so he could hunt down the bastard who killed Haruto.”

 “Killed…”

 “Chris assures me he was with 88 the entire time, don’t worry. You, however, are staying here.” Nasch scowls and Kaito smiles back. “I’d be rather dumb if I released one of the leading figures of the Numbers’ rebellion when I have him prisoner, wouldn’t I?”

 “Prisoner?” Nasch repeats. Kaito wanders off towards the bathroom and Droite pulls Nasch from the bed, making him presentable to be dragged off somewhere else. “I thought I meant more to you than that.”

 “You thought wrong,” Kaito replies. “Tell his majesty I’ll join him soon.”

 

 Droite nods and pulls Nasch away, even as he glares after Kaito. He thought he actually meant something more to Kaito. He’s not dumb enough to think it’s love. Numbers don’t love. A part of him thinks that’s part of why Chris refuses Thomas’ advances more often than not. Chris is stringing Thomas along, giving him just enough to keep him without facing the risk that Thomas could grow bored of him once there’s nothing more held back.

 But Nasch had thought there was at least something more between him and Kaito. Not love but _something._ Trust? Some kind of mutual respect? Something more than just a prisoner to be captured.

 They barely get a few steps out the doors before Chris has a small blade pressed to Droite’s throat. Nasch smiles slightly and glances up at her as she scowls back at Chris. 

 “I think you should release Nasch into my custody, Alexandra Queen,” Chris says, and Nasch is sure he’s smiling beneath his veil. Droite scowls and Chris presses the blade further to her throat. “Tell me, has our dear Photon Dragon officially retracted the order to follow my orders?” 

 Droite’s grip on Nasch tightens for a second before releasing him into Chris’ arms. He undoes the cuffs and hands him his helmet. 

 “Thank you for cooperation,” Chris says, herding Nasch into his room.

 

 Crystal greets them with loud barks and Nasch sits on the bed with her, patting her head and watching silently as Chris changes into his riding suit. Apparently they’re not even staying for breakfast. Although from the snippets he’d heard, perhaps that’s for the best.

 “Thomas said he’d meet you at Silver Water,” Nasch says at last. 

 He gets up and strides over, pulling up Chris’ zip for him. Chris smiles a little and pushes his hands away. That’s the first time Chris has ever refused to allow him close. He’s as shameless as Thomas and is almost encouraging of Nasch getting close. Something must have happened. 

 “I assumed as much,” Chris says, turning away.

 “Is this because of Prince Haruto?” Nasch says quietly.

 “Do you know what Tron is?” Nasch shakes his head. “It’s a resistance organisation. The rebels here on the mainland. Prince Haruto was murdered last night. Kaito was so angry he ordered all the Paladins out of sight so Thomas could hunt down the man who did it without interference.”

 “Tron killed Haruto?”

 “The man Thomas killed was from Tron,” Chris says. “But if this was an act from Tron, it wasn’t ordered. It was a member acting on his own accord.” Nasch frowns and Chris smiles bitterly. “I’m V. One of the three leaders of Tron.”

 “You think Thomas did it? But Kaito said he was with you.”

 “I lied.” Nasch nods. “I found him in the king’s wing, but his card was around Crystal’s neck and there was plenty of time for him to kill Haruto if he used Crystal as an alibi.”

 “She registered his card as him moving around and so he couldn’t possibly have been in two places at once?” Chris nods. “You really think he did it?”

 “Do you?” Chris whispers.

 Nasch narrows his eyes for a moment. Thomas killing his and Kaito’s little brother? Nasch frowns. It’s starting not to add up again. Thomas said Kaito went after his little brother but-

 “Those three are adopted?” Chris nods. That explains a lot. Nasch frowns. Even so… “I don’t. No for a second. Thomas didn’t kill him”

 Chris nods, braiding his hair over his shoulder and heading towards the door. “I wish I had your faith. Come on. I’ll take you to Silver Water. Crystal. Heel.”

 

 Crystal is surprisingly easy to get into the carrier on the back of Chris’ chaser. Nasch manages to slip away without hassle and joins Chris once they’re on the road. Riding with Thomas through Heartland’s empire has taught him a lot more about how civilians rode. It’s so different to how they ride out in the Archive. There a rules and specific lines they have to follow. The Paladins have more free reign but they can fly free like they can outside the veil.

 Nasch gets away with riding with Chris, a Paladin escorting a noble seems to be common place. Chris is unusually quiet and focused. Even so, Nasch follows Chris along the roads towards Silver Water. Nasch has never seen Chris’ home. Most of his experience of the mainland is with Thomas. They spent time around the palaces and Heartland City. Out here in the countryside is different. Nasch vaguely remembers being out here in his childhood. 

 He remembers gazing over the countryside, fields and gardens from the steps of their huge house, a familiar guest in the house, the older redhead wearing the circlet crown and his pink haired younger brother, always hanging around and teasing him. Thomas promised he’d give him answers this time. Proper answers.

 Nasch wants to know who he really is. Who _Ryouga_ really is. What little Thomas has given him isn’t enough. Nasch has hung onto that picture Thomas had given him of him and his mother. She looked so much like she loved him back then. He wants to be loved like that again. 

 

 Silver Water Manor looks both familiar and creepy. There’s something comforting about the gates as they pass through. Something so familiar. Like from a dream. Perhaps he’d been here before.

 The Leo is already resting around the side of the house and Chris leads Nasch around to park with the Leo. Crystal jumps out of her career, which Chris hands to Nasch as if he really is here to serve. Nasch doesn’t say anything though, and instead follows Chris into the house. The doors open and he expects to see a servant, but there’s no one there. Nasch frowns and sets down the carrier, staring around the grand entrance hall. It’s huge. And beautiful. The marble floors and tasteful painting and ornaments. This is the sort of luxury Chris, Thomas and Kaito grew up in? Is this the kind of home he once had too?

 The doors shut and Nasch jerks around. There’s no one there. He frowns as there’s movement above. Thomas appears on the landing above and runs down the stairs with a grin. Nasch stares up at him. All the casual outfits Nasch had seen Thomas in, he’s never looked like this. His hair falls down straight around his face, pushes down with heavy jewelled clips. He’s dressed up, in pressed white trousers, light shirt and brown waistcoat embroidered with gold. 

 “You’re here,” Thomas says, positively beaming. Crystal goes to run over but Thomas already has his arms around Chris. “I was starting to think he wouldn’t let you guys go.”

 Thomas has never looked so calm and happy at the Archive. Here in Silver Water with Chris, he’s so relaxed and content. Nasch is starting to see a part of Thomas he’s never imagined before. So far from the brutal leader of a rebellion and head chaser they always saw. Instead he’s quiet, needy and childish.

 And Chris is oddly stiff.

 

 Thomas presses his lips to Chris’ but Chris obviously isn’t in the mood. Which is odd given Nasch was certain they were mad about each other. He shoves Thomas off and slaps him hard enough that Thomas staggers. 

 “Boss-”

 “Don’t be so disgusting, Thomas,” Chris hisses as Thomas stares up at him. “Haruto is dead and you slaughtered a man I don’t even believe is responsible for it.”

 “Disgusting?” Thomas repeats. 

 Chris grabs Thomas’ shoulders, shaking him roughly. “Thomas, promise me you didn’t. Promise me you didn’t do anything to Haruto.”

 “What does a promise from a Number mean?”

 “Thomas?! What were you even doing at the palace?”

 “He said Kaito went after his little brother,” Nasch says quietly. Chris turns to glare at him and Nasch tilts his head away. “He said he isn’t going to make it.”

 “Michael…” He turns back to Thomas, shaking him again. “Thomas, tell me you didn’t! You killed Haruto as revenge for Michael? And all this time I was telling myself none of the things people said about Numbers applied to you. That could never be what Heartland said.”

 “You think I am?”

 “You slaughtered a child, Thomas. Do you understand how much pain you’re putting Kaito through? Do you understand what you’ve done?”

 “I haven’t done anything,” Thomas argues, shaking his head. “I should have! Don’t you care about Michael?!”

 “That’s no excuse for murdering a child,” Chris snaps. 

 “Murder?”

 “You really are a monster.”

 “Monster?”

 Nasch frowns, stepping forward as Thomas’ first clench and shake violently. “Boss?”

 “ _Monster?_ ” Thomas whispers. “You think I’m a monster? You said I wasn’t like that. You said you never believed them. You said you loved me!”

 “How could I ever love you after what you’ve just done? How could anyone love a monster like you? You just burn up everyone around you. What we did back there one the island, it’s wrong. It’s disgusting. Doing something like that with you- I thought I could hold you together. I thought if I gave you what you wanted from me, you might not become like them. I thought I might be enough to keep you from becoming that creature.” 

 “Enough!” Nasch snaps, pushing Chris away and putting himself in front of Thomas protectively. “Stop it! Thomas doesn’t need you to keep him together. He doesn’t need you for anything. And I don’t believe he killed that kid, no matter what!”

 “Nasch…” 

 

 “What’s going on, Tommy?” Nasch turns. There’s a pale young teenager at the top of the stairs. Chris goes white as a sheet and Thomas turns away. “Chris?”

 “Haruto…” He stares down at Thomas for a moment before reaching for his hand. “Thomas-”

 Thomas turns away, calling quietly for Crystal and Haruto runs out after them, grasping Thomas’ hand as they head out to the gardens. Chris stares after them and Nasch sighs.

 “Idiot.” Chris glances back at him. “You really thought he did it? And saying all those things? Even after I told you he didn’t. You really don’t get him at all, do you?”

 “Apparently not,” Chris sighs. “But for Michael… He’d do anything for Michael… I probably would have done it in his place...” He turns away and Nasch follows. “I’ll talk to him later. You were promised answers, weren’t you? Come through to the study.”

 

 A door opens and Nasch scowls but follows Chris into the room beyond. He sits on the couch besides him and folds his arms, glaring up at him. Saying all that shit about Thomas. Acting like Thomas was so awful. Thomas is madly in love with Chris. That’s obvious. And what Nasch saw of them together on the island, he was sure Chris had loved him too. He wants to believe Chris is just in shock. It’s obvious Haruto is important to everyone. But being so cruel when Thomas is so in love?

 “Before anything else,” Nasch says. “I want to know who I am. Ryouga, right? Who is that? Who am I?”

 “That’s rather entwined with everything else,” Chris replies. “You’re Kamishiro Ryouga.” 

 “Kamishiro?”

 Chris nods slightly. “Crown Prince of Poseidon, Kamishiro Ryouga.”

 Nasch blinks. Crown Prince of Poseidon? Him? He’s just a kind who’s been stuck in an institute all his life. Hes Number. A rebel. A guy with next to no memories, how can he be a prince?

 “You and I were once betrothed.” Nasch stiffens and stares up at him. Betrothed. That means… _engaged_? To _marry_?! “Don’t worry, I wasn’t exactly thrilled.”

 “Why would I be engaged to you?” Nasch says, staring up at him. “You’re way older than me and I mean, shouldn’t I, you know, as prince, be like, marrying some nice princess? Not some noble asshole?”

 Chris laughs a little. “Unfortunately, in the royal families, there was only one princess. You’d have to marry a girl from another continent, and while that seems like a good idea, he continent wasn’t stable. And there was precedent for a prince marrying a male of a foreign country to ensure an alliance and using an approved surrogate instead.”

 “Ok, ew,” he snaps. “But why _you_?” He pauses and frowns. “You’re not just some noble, are you?”

 “No. Anyone else would know from my name. It’s hardly a secret. Christopher Arclight.” Nasch tilts his head. Arclight sounds familiar. “Arclight is the family name of the former royal family of Heraldic.”

 “Heraldic is your dukedom?”

 “Duchy.” Nasch scowls. “A dukedom implies I have autonomy.” Oh. Chris smiles and folds his hands in his lap. “Heraldic became my duchy after Heartland took over. I was too much of a visible figure to simply have killed or make vanish, even at such a young age. My family was torn from me, my father abandoned us and went into hiding. And what was left of my kingdom became this place. Silver Water once belonged to the Umbral royal family. It’s on the border between Heraldic and Umbral. Or was. Not that my title has no power. I’m given an allowance from Heartland and what was left of our family wealth after my father left. Is this all making sense? I assume you have questions?”

 

 Nasch nods, trying to figure out what to ask first. This is a lot to take in. Nasch leans back on the couch, taking a slow deep breath and trying get things in order. He’s Kamishiro Ryouga. Prince of Poseidon. He was engaged to Chris. Prince of Heraldic. Thomas’ lover.

 “Thomas?” Nasch says at last. “Him, Haruto and Kaito are adopted, right? Michael is his real little brother? Dr Faker is Kaito’s dad. But he’s not King?”

 “That’s right,” Chris sighs. “Haruto and Kaito are brothers. Thomas and Michael…” He frowns and tucks his hair behind his ear. “They’re _my_ younger brothers.”

 “Your… Thomas is…”

 “The second prince of Heraldic. You and he were very close when you were children.”

 Nasch nods slowly. The redhead. The redhead he keep remembering. That’s Thomas? It’s Thomas who protected him and Merag as children. That’s why Thomas knew so much. Why he’s been helping Nasch so much.

 And then is clicks.

 “The man who kept us at the institute. He was Dr Arclight?”

 “That’s right. Our father. King Byron Arclight.”


	4. Boyfriends And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto gets a chapter, because he's adroable.

 The sky is on fire above them. Blazing in bright rainbow colours. Stars explode and shine and die. Haruto gazes up silently as the filter of the Photon Veil breaks. For the first time in Haruto’s memory, the Photon Veil breaks the blazing stars are shown in their full glory. Haruto’s hand stretches up to the sky. It’s beautiful.

 There are quiet footsteps and Haruto turns. There’s a blond man walking slowly through the strange halls. He doesn’t even notice Haruto.

 “It’s a shame,” he sighs, walking across the room. There’s someone there, wrapped in chains, struggling helplessly but Haruto can’t make out who it is. “You were precious to me, don’t ever think you weren’t. It does hurt me deeply as a father that it’s you who has to bear this burden.”

 “Don’t,” whispers the prisoner. “You don’t have to. You’re our father, you don’t have to-”

 “I’m sorry,” he says with a condescending pat. “But a prince must always do his duty. For the good of his people.” 

 “You’ll kill thousands!”  

 “Perhaps. But that’s a price worth paying. What are a few lives compared to the life of my little boy? The entire world can burn if I can save him.”

 “How can you pick one son? How can you think he’ll ever forgive you?”

 “He will. In time.” He kisses the prisoner’s forehead lightly before turning and sweeping away. “Thank you for your sacrifice, for everything, my dear boy. I will always think fondly of you.”

 He strides out and the prisoner screams as the chains glow. The building moves. It shakes and shifts and moves. Something is waking up. A shadow looms and the prisoner falls silent, slumped lifelessly in the chains.

 

 Haruto jerks awake with a gasp. He sits up quickly, struggling to breath. What was that? Another terrible vision? He wasn’t supposed to have those anymore. Kaito said he’d grown out of that.

 There are raised voices below and Haruto tilts his head. He’s in at Silver Water. That’s not surprising. Last he remembers he was with Thomas. He slips out of bed and pads down the hall slowly. It’s Chris and Thomas arguing at the bottom of the stairs. Haruto smiles a little. Chris and Thomas are always bickering. Constantly. And Thomas looks more like he used to. He’s always looked so scruffy since the fire. 

 “You said you loved me!” Thomas cries. 

 Haruto frowns. Of course Chris loves Thomas. They’re brothers. They’re all family. Chris love Thomas like Kaito loves Haruto. Or like the four of them love each other. It’s always been the four of them. Just because they’re arguing right now - Thomas and Kaito are arguing a lot - doesn’t mean they don’t love each other.

 “How could I ever love you after what you’ve just done?” 

 Haruto’s frown deepens. That’s no way to make up again. Honestly, this is why they argue some much. If they just didn’t say such stupid things all the time.

 “How could anyone love a monster like you?” Chris continues. 

 He looks so angry and hurt. What’s Thomas done to upset him that much. But Thomas is pale and shaking, fists trembling. It’s not going well. Why are they even arguing. It doesn’t make sense. 

 “You just burn up everyone around you. What we did back there one the island, it’s wrong. It’s disgusting. Doing something like that with you- I thought I could hold you together. I thought if I gave you what you wanted from me, you might not become like them. I thought I might be enough to keep you from becoming that creature.”

 “Enough!” Someone Haruto doesn’t know, a man who’s just been watching from the side, pushes Chris aside He stand in front of Thomas, glaring up at Chris like he’s the enemy. “Stop it! Thomas doesn’t need you to keep him together. He doesn’t need you for anything. And I don’t believe he killed that kid, no matter what!”

 “Nasch…”

 Thomas killed someone?! 

 No. If they’re arguing, that means he didn’t. Thomas isn’t a cold blooded killer. Haruto never believe Thomas would kill anyone. He’s too gentle really.

 “What’s going on, Tommy?” They turn to look at him. He smiles weakly. “Chris?”

 “Haruto…”  

 Did Thomas not tell Chris he was here? That’s so rude. It’s Chris’ house. Oh, he probably didn’t tell Kaito either. Kaito’s going to be so worried. Thomas always does this; whisks him away on some fun trip without telling Kaito. Then Kaito will try to ground them when they get home. 

 “Thomas-”

 Thomas turns and calls for Crystal. Haruto smiles and hurries down the stairs. He doesn’t want to sleep anymore. He grabs Thomas’ hand as he catches up. He’ll have to talk to him and sort things out. Thomas is always the easiest to talk to. Chris and Kaito overthink things. Thomas is simple. 

 

 “So, who does Chris think you killed?” Haruto says as they step out into the formal gardens. They’re as twisted and strange as the rest of Silver Water, but Haruto loves it. It’s beautiful. Thorny flowers and twisted trees. “That’s what you’re arguing about, right?”

 “Because I brought you here,” Thomas replies.

 “Ooooh. You didn’t tell him I was gonna be here?” Thomas shakes his head. “You didn’t tell Kaito either, right?” 

 “Well-”

 “Of course you didn’t.” Haruto sighs and shakes his head. “He’s going to be so mad. And you didn’t answer the first question.”

 “There was an intruder. There are some concerns that I might have killed him.”

 “And did you?”

 “No.”

 Thomas sighs and sits on one of the grassy banks. Crystal bounces around and Haruto sits on the steps nearby. He doesn’t want to sit on the grass. They’re alright. Thomas sighs and closes his eyes. Haruto frowns. Thomas is in a weird mood.

 “Is something wrong?” Haruto says. “You’re so angry. You’re always angry. Ever since the fire.” Thomas shakes his head. “You are. You always are. You’re so angry all the time. You’ve barely seen Kaito. And I’m when you do, you’re arguing. You act like you hate him. And now you’re arguing with Chris. Who’s the new guy?”

 “Nasch,” he mutters. Haruto frowns. “Kamishiro Ryouga.”

 “Oh, the old prince?” 

 Thomas nods. Haruto frowns. What’s he doing with one of the old princes? He tilts his head a little and Thomas smiles bitterly. Thomas doesn’t make much sense anymore. He misses the days when he could understand Thomas without trying. When Thomas would smile at Kaito and wrap his arms around him.

 “Thomas, we love you,” Haruto sighs. “Kaito missed you all the time when you were away. He was never as happy once you left. Even now you’re back, he still misses you. I think he’s sorry, whatever he did to upset you.” 

 “I didn’t leave, Haruto,” Thomas says at last. Haruto frowns. “You’re old enough now to understand. They tried to kill me.”

 “Why?”

 “Execution.” Haruto’s nose wrinkles. Execution? That meant he’d been found guilty of something really serious. “For the murder of Photon Leo.”

 Haruto’s scowl deepens. “But… you’re… Photon Leo. Aren’t you?”

 Thomas nods and Haruto doesn’t get it. If Thomas is Leo then how could he be executed for his murder. Kaito would never allow that. He sighs and leans back. It doesn’t make any sense. Lots of things don’t make sense though.

 “Why are you mad at Kaito?” 

 “Right now; because he tried to kill Michael.”

 “Michael your boyfriend?”

 “My little brother.”

 “That’s me.”

 “Haruto,” Thomas sighs. “You know we’re adopted.”

 “If I didn’t know that’d be a really shitty way to tell me,” Haruto says.

 “Who taught you language like that?” he scolds.

 “You did.” Thomas opens his mouth but shuts it again, scowling at the fountain. “Kaito’s not really any better when he thinks I can’t hear him.” He smiles a little, gazing down at his hands. “Did you bring me all the way out here and annoy Chris and Kaito just so we could talk?”

 “I don’t know, kid.”

 “You must think I’m dumb. You were going to kill me, right?”

 “Who knows.” 

 

 Thomas sighs and lays back on the grass. Almost instantly, Crystal lies on top of his chest. Haruto frowns. There’s definitely something wrong with Thomas today. More than usual. Arguing with Chris like that, hanging out with this Nasch - Haruto appreciates him standing up for Thomas, but he’s not family and should stay out of it - and being so angry at Kaito he’d try to kill him. None of it makes sense. This isn’t the Thomas he knows.

 “Why didn’t you?”

 “Because I’m never strong enough when it matters,” Thomas whispers.

 “You protected me when it mattered,” Nasch says quietly. Thomas jerks up and Crystal whines, stepping away as Thomas turns to Nasch. “You’ve always protected me when it matters.”

 “Nasch…” 

 Nasch smiles weakly and sits next to Thomas and before Haruto can say a word, he’s got his head on Thomas’ shoulder. Haruto’s eyes narrow slightly. He’s not sure he likes how close Nasch is to Thomas all the time. 

 “Is _he_ your boyfriend?” 

 “Why are you so convinced I have a boyfriend?” Thomas says quietly, playing with Nasch’s hair.

 Because of how they’re acting together? They’re obviously close. Thomas has no problem letting Nasch that close to him, leaning against him like that. And Thomas is touching him back, playing with his hair like that. Either they’re boyfriends, or they’re closer than even Kaito and Thomas had once been and Haruto isn’t sure he likes that. 

 “Because you get this look when you see people together,” Haruto says, pushing down the jealousy. “So either you’ve had a boyfriend for like at least a year now, or you’re pining. So, is he your boyfriend?

 “I think my taste in men has proven terrible enough you’re in with a shot, boss,” Nasch laughs quietly. 

 “Shut up,” Thomas replies, tugging a lock of hair lightly. “Your taste in men is at least on par with mine.” 

 “You should have told me the truth,” he murmurs. “And your dumb plan. I can’t believe you let me get that into him. You knew, didn’t you? That I was getting way too invested in him and he just didn’t care and you still didn’t tell me anything. Or that I’m engaged to Chris.”

 “So you’re Chris’ boyfriend?” Haruto says. Thomas and Nasch give him an odd look and Haruto purses his lips. “I thought Chris was dating, like… half the Paladins.”

 “Wouldn’t call it dating,” Thomas mutters. 

 “By that definition, I suppose we’ve dated a few times, boss,” Nasch says only for Thomas to tug his hair again. “They weren’t terrible dates. It was my first date. Pretty good as far as those things go.”

 “Oh god, shut up.”

 He laughs and pushes Nasch’s face away. He gets to his feet slowly and Haruto follows, but Nasch remains on the grass, watching the gardens beyond with a wistful smile. Good. He was interrupting his time with Thomas anyway.

 “Thomas,” Nasch says quietly as Thomas turns. And, of course, Thomas pauses. “You should try fighting for something that isn’t hatred.”

 “What would you know?” Thomas hisses. 

 “Yeah,” Haruto agrees, sticking his tongue out at Nasch’s back. “Don’t act like you know Thomas.”

 

 There’s a sudden scream above them and Nasch jerks up as Thomas goes running in. Haruto huffs and he and Crystal give chase. Who else is here? Chris is in the main hall, staring up at Thomas he bolts up the stairs. What on earth is going on?

 The four of them end up outside a room in the same wing as Chris’ room. Thomas pushes the door open and shoves Chris inside. Chris staggers and stares down at whoever is inside. Haruto frowns and peeks around Chris. It’s a pink haired man, lying in bed in bandages.

 “Michael?” Chris breaths as Thomas leans on the wall outside.

 “Chris? I- I don’t understand,” Michael whispers. “I- I was saved by a Paladin. I thought…” He sighs and closes his eyes. “What’s going on?”

 Chris sighs and suddenly Thomas is whispering to Nasch.Haruto considers pointing out how rude it is to whisper. Nasch glares up at Thomas for a long moment before nodding and stepping inside. Haruto follows and sits on the bed. Michael draws back a little, staring up back at him warily. He frowns and folds his arms. Why’s Michael looking at him like he’s the problem here?

 “I’m Haruto,” he says. Michael nods a little. “Since you’re Chris and Thomas’ little brother, you’re my big brother too.”

 “Umm, thank you?” 

 “You’re welcome.” 

 At least he’s polite. 

 Michael glances at Nasch, looking him over slowly as he glances away. “Um, are you…?”

 “Yeah,” Nasch mutters. 

 “I’m so glad you’re here,” Michael says, smiling up at him and patting the bed. Why is everyone falling over Nasch like he’s so raidient angel? “Please, sit and talk with me. There’s so much I need to ask you. I- I don’t even know what you’re actually called and you seemed to know everything about me.”

 “Nasch,” he says quietly. “I’m Nasch.” 

 “Michael,” Chris says firmly. “There are more important things going on here. Like how did you get here?”

 “Nasch brought me here, right?” he says with a small smile. Haruto frowns. So does Chris. “Or… you gave me to someone and brought me while you were finishing with the Paladins, right? It’s weird, you know, I’m sure I saw...” He pauses and frowns. “Sorry, Chris, I can’t really tell you…”

 “It’s fine,” Nasch says. “It’s alright to tell him.”

 “Tell me what?” Chris snaps. 

 “Yeah,” Haruto agrees. “Stop keeping secrets.”

 “I…” Michael frowns and glances away. “Chris, I…”

 “Chris is the same,” Nasch says. Michael’s eyes widen and he stares up at Chris. “Right, V?”

 Chris’ shoulder stiffen and Michael’s jaw drops. Haruto doesn’t get it. He scowls, glancing between the three. What are they talking about? He folds his arms and glares over at the doorway for help from Thomas. Even if he can’t see.

 “You said you didn’t know what Tron was,” Chris snaps. 

 “I lied,” Nasch replies. “I didn’t know you were V at the time. I couldn’t risk…” 

 “You didn’t trust me? After everything?”

 “You just proved you didn’t trust me,” he snaps back. “Or him.” 

 Chris flinches like he’s been hit. Chris and thomas really are having a big fall out this time, aren’t they? This is going to end up like the situation with Kaito if someone doesn’t do something to sort them out soon. Maybe Michael will at least be on his side. 

 “You’re V?” Michael whispers. Chris nods slowly and Michael smiles. “This is great. We’re all together now. We can finally get to work on a proper plan.”

 “All…?” Chris glances between them. “You two… III and IV…” He pauses and frowns, looking at Nasch critically for a moment before glancing over at the door. “Of course. How long have you known and why are you suddenly being shy, _IV_?”

 Michael frowns and Nasch glances at the door. Wait. They’re saying… Thomas is whoever this IV is? 

 “I can be shy when I want to,” Thomas replies from outside the room. Michael leans forward a little, gazing out the door as much as he can. “It’s how I’ve survived this long.”

 “That didn’t answer either question,” Chris sighs. 

 “IV?” Michael calls quietly. “IV, please?”

 Thomas’ footsteps move away down the hall and Nasch rolls his eyes. He gets up and hurries out after him. Haruto glares at the door as they leave, bickering loudly. Michael doesn’t know he’s Thomas? Just knows him as this IV?

 “Haruto,” Chris says quietly. “You should go too. Let me and Michael talk.”

 “Fine, fine.” 

 He gets up and heads out down the hall after Nasch and Thomas. They’re easy to find. They’re both so loud. 

 

 The pair are actually leaning on the rails above the entrance hall. They look so casual together. Just who the hell is Nasch to Thomas? Haruto just can’t work it out. He doesn’t make sense. Not his boyfriend, apparently, but obviously important. So Haruto waits just out of sight, peeking out the edge and watching, trying to figure them out.

 “Why not let him see you?” Nasch sighs. 

 “I’m not who I used to be, Nasch,” Thomas hisses. “It’s been years. The last time I saw him he was like… eight. You think he’ll look at me now and see anything other than the monster I am now? I’ll be such a disappointment.”

 “You’re not a disappointment, you’re incredible,” he snaps. Thomas sighs and tilts his head away. “Boss, you’ve been instrumental in the changing the entire empire. You’re going to change everything.”

 “Don’t assume people who change the world are good, Nasch,” he sighs, closing his eyes. Nasch frowns and leans on his shoulder once more, arms wrapped loosely around his middle. “If he sees me now, the blood on my hands, the cracks in my soul, the monster I’ve become, he’s never want to know me again.”

 “I don’t believe that for a second,” Nasch replies firmly. “If he loves you anything like we do, and I’m sure he does, he won’t care anything like that. You’re not a monster.”

 “Like Chris doesn’t see a monster?” 

 Nasch sighs and nods. “He was angry. You should talk to him.”

 “It’s fine,” Thomas huffs, turning away. Nasch frowns but nods. “What happened with you, anyway?”

 “Like I said, turns out I was more interested in him than he was in me. I was just a prisoner to be captured. I meant nothing to him. I’m an idiot.” He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning on Thomas insistently. Thomas sighs and pets his hair gently. “I knew this was some plan of yours, pushing me towards him like that, but I still let myself get attached. I still let myself think something could be there. Not love, that’s dumb, but something.” 

 “People are dumb, Nasch,” he sighs. “We have these stupid emotions and expect things even when we know we shouldn’t. We hurt ourselves. Even knowingly. What happened to _‘he’s good in bed but nothing special’_?”

 “I’m an idiot. It’s kinda sad you’re the most reliable guy in my life.”

 “I love you too, honey.” 

 “You know how much easier life would be if you actually did?” Thomas frowns and Nasch leans up a little, bringing them nose to nose. “If you’d just wanted me too back then, if you hadn’t been so caught up pining, we could have had everything.”

 “That's a really bad idea, but I’m here when you need me,” Thomas sighs. “That’s what matters.”

 

 Nasch nods and leans up, pressing their lips together lightly. Haruto frowns and pulls a face, quickly turning away from the pair. So Nasch _is_ Thomas’ boyfriend. There are quiet footsteps and Haruto glances back. Chris is sweeping around the corner, Michael a few steps behind. Only Chris stops, staring at the pair. Haruto peeks out again. Nasch and Thomas are pressed close and Nasch has Thomas pressed against the rails as they kiss. 

 “Ew,” Haruto whispers. 

 “You really do move on quickly, don’t you?” Thomas and Nasch jerks apart and Haruto beams. “Or is it naive of me to think this wasn’t going on the entire time?”

 “Kaito!” he calls, running out passed Thomas and Nasch and down the stairs. “You’re here!”

 Kaito is stood in the middle of the entrance hall with Droite. “ _Haruto!_ ”

 Haruto grins and throws his arms around him, leaning into his shoulder as Kaito wraps his arms around him in return. He’s so relaxed and calm as he holds him. Like the weight of the world has been taken from his shoulders. 

 “I love you,” Kaito whispers into his hair. “I love you so much, Haruto. I thought you were gone. Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 “Kaito? Thomas only took me out on a trip. He used to do it all the time, remember?” He smiles and kisses Kaito’s cheek gently. “You two should really try to make up.”

 “I want to.” It’s so quiet Haruto can barely hear it. “But…” He pulls Haruto back behind him, glaring up at Thomas, who sneers back. “What’s the meaning of this, Thomas?”

 “Who knows?” Thomas sighs. “Didn’t I warn you though? To pray he lived?”

 Kaito frowns and Haruto grabs his hand. What are they arguing about now? “III? This is about III? Are you really that angry at me you’d work with those Tron bastards?”

 “Would you have had mercy if you’d realised?” Michael says, walking out into sight. Kaito scowls and Droite pulls her sword. “If I’d told you who I was, if you’d recognised me, would you have thought twice about attempting to murder me?”

 “What the hell is going on?” Kaito snaps.

 “Stop fighting,” Haruto cries. “You’re family! We should all get on! You should be happy, we’ve finally got to meet Michael!”

 Kaito stares up at the trio and Nasch, gripping Haruto’s hand tighter. “Michael?”


	5. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to deal with people arguing is to lock them up together.

 It’s impossible to put into words how annoyed with Thomas Chris is right now. Not only did he fake Haruto’s death, now Michael’s here and just as stubborn as Thomas. And III and IV. Chris doesn’t even know what to say to that. His little brothers are such idiots. How can they do this to themselves, put themselves in such danger.

 They’re such idiots.

 Michael forces himself up, despite having taken a life threatening injury only days earlier. He gets up and follows Chris out to find Thomas and Nasch. He supposes he should warn Thomas that he contacted Kaito and he should be here any moment. Thomas and Kaito will be trouble if they interact without someone there to stand between them. 

 But Chris pauses. Nasch has Thomas pushed against the gallery rails, pressed together as they share a deep, desperate kiss. Is Thomas really so angry at him he’s run straight to Nasch? He supposes he can’t blame Thomas really. The things he said were cruel and unnecessary. He’d purposefully dug at Thomas’ every insecurity. Renounced every promise he’d made. Called their time together at the Archive disgusting. It’s little wonder Thomas wants comfort from someone who isn’t him? It’ll be a miracle if Thomas ever talks to him again. He’s seen how the misunderstanding between Kaito and Thomas has gone. 

 “Ew,” Haruto whispers. 

 Chris glances down at him. Before he can say a word to break them up, Kaito’s voice echoes through the hall. Thomas and Nasch jerk away from each other as if burned.  “You really do move on quickly, don’t you? Or is it naive of me to think this wasn’t going on the entire time?”

 Chris frowns at the implications. That Thomas and Nasch have been a couple the entire time. That Nasch’s relationship with Kaito has only been part of Thomas’ plan. It had been, to an extent, he knows that. But if Thomas and Nasch had always been together, what does that mean for Thomas’ relationship with Chris?

 “Kaito!” Haruto calls, already off to rejoin Kaito. “You’re here!”

 “ _Haruto!_ ”

 “I can’t believe you called him,” Thomas hisses as Chris steps up to the rails.

 “I had to,” Chris replies quietly. “If I didn’t and the truth came out, they would make sure you were executed this time.”  

 Haruto and Kaito are clinging to each other, whispering between them and Chris glances down at Thomas, then back at Michael, watching silently from the corner, just out of sight of the floor below. Perhaps it’s for the best. How could he and Thomas continue as they were? If Michael ever found out about them… how he and Thomas felt about them… about what had happened between them…

 His fists clench against the railings. What’s gone on between him and Thomas needs to stop now and be buried for good. 

 

 “What’s the meaning of this, Thomas?” Kaito calls.

 “Who knows?” 

 Thomas sneers and Kaito keep Haruto back behind him. Chris doesn’t blame him. Why would Kaito trust Thomas around Haruto now?

 “Didn’t I warn you though? To pray he lived?”

 “III?” Kaito snaps. Chris frowns and glances back at Michael, who’s holding his side, just out of sight. “This is about III? Are you really that angry at me you’d work with those Tron bastards?”

 Suddenly Michael is stepping forward, standing on the other side of Nasch and glaring down at the trio in the entrance hall. “Would you have had mercy if you’d realised? If I’d told you who I was, if you’d recognised me, would you have thought twice about attempting to murder me?”

 “What the hell is going on?” Kaito snaps.

 Chris would like to know that too. Obviously Thomas interfered with a fight between Michael and Kaito. Nasch had said that Thomas went after Haruto because of Michael. He sighs and glances down at Thomas once more. His fingers twitch slightly. He wants to reach out and grab Thomas’ hand. Wants to reassure him that it’s going to be alright. But Thomas hasn’t even glanced at him. Perhaps whatever relationship they had really has been shattered by Chris’ careless words and accusations. Perhaps it’s for the best.

 “Stop fighting,” Haruto demands suddenly. “You’re family!” For a moment Chris wonders if Haruto has suddenly become a mindreader. “We should all get on! You should be happy, we’ve finally got to meet Michael!”

 “Michael?” Kaito whispers. Michael smiles a little. “You’re Michael? The three biggest assholes in the entire empire and it’s your family.”

 Michael bows a little. “That’s quite the honour coming from you, Photon Dragon.”

 “You’re all as bad as each other,” he hisses.

 “Thomas brought Haruto here when he found him,” Chris says firmly. “Apparently less of an assassination attempt, more a kidnapping and hostage attempt.”

 “You expect us to believe that?” Droite snaps. 

 “You have no proof otherwise,” he replies. 

 “But we do have proof that you’re sheltering one of Tron’s leaders,” she says, lifting her sword. “That’s enough to have all four of you executed.” Nasch’s face twists in a snarl and he grabs Thomas’ hand. Haruto leans into Kaito’s back and Kaito shakes his head, pushing Droite’s blade down. “Kaito?” 

 “Ignoring the practicalities of the situation,” Kaito says, “I have no intention of seeing Thomas on the executioner's block again.” Thomas frowns and Kaito lifts his head to meet his gaze. “You’d be long gone by the time any other Paladins could make it out here, right? Even if Chris stayed to face what was coming, it would only make things worse between us and I doubt you’d see him die either. But that’s not the point, is it? You can’t die by anyone’s blade but mine. It wouldn’t be right.” 

 “Boss,” Nasch sighs. 

 “Thomas?” Michael whispers.

 “Huh, you’re finally starting to get it?” Thomas laughs. “That’s right. Just you and me. Our glorious hunt.”

 “Hunt? Thomas, what’s going on?” Thomas steps away. Chris reaches for him but Thomas slaps his hand away, slowly stepping down the stairs. Michael hurries after him and Chris manages to catch him in time. “Let me go, Chris! You can’t expect me to let him take Thomas from me now I’ve got him back! Thomas!”

 “It’s fine, kid,” Nasch mutters. Michael turns to glare at him. “Kaito doesn’t want to hurt him. I think.” He laughs bitterly and glances away. “I’ve been wrong about him before though.”

 “Who the hell even are you?” Michael snaps. “You lied to me-”

 “Enough,” Chris says firmly. “Nasch is right. Kaito doesn’t want to hurt him. He’ll be alright. He won’t fight him unless he has no other choice.”

 Michael frowns but nods. Thomas and Kaito stand in front of each other, Thomas having picked up his sabre from the side to keep him safe. Droite narrows her eyes and Kaito pushes Haruto back to join her. 

 “Thomas-”

 “Enough!” Haruto snaps. Thomas and Haruto glance at him and Haruto tears away Droite. “House, please.” 

 “Haruto,” Kaito says. “What are you-”

 “Hey!” Thomas cries. 

 Haruto gives them both a hard shove and the house does the rest of the work. The rug beneath their feet jerks and they both end up stumbling through the door that opens. The door slams behind them and locks. 

 

 “Haruto!” come the voices behind the door instantly. They bang against the door and Haruto sighs. “Haruto! Let us out!”

 “Haruto,” Chris snaps as Droite tried to force open the door. “You can’t just lock them up in there.”

 “They might get along,” Haruto replies with a huff. 

 “House,” he calls. “Please.” 

 Chris pushes Droite aside and lays his hand on the door handle. He just needs the house to listen. This is his house, they can’t let Thomas and Kaito tear each other apart just because the house decided it like Haruto better. 

 “If you’re worried about them, you’ll just have to mediate,” Haruto says.

 “What?”

 “You’re their big brother after all.”

 The door opens and there’s a hand in the small of Chris’ back, shoving him into the drawing room with Kaito and Thomas. Their sabres are jerked away from them and the door slams once more. 

 “For heaven’s sake, house,” Chris sighs.

 There’s a bitten off yelp and Chris turns. Thomas’ knife is in his hand but a shadow is wrapped around him, holding him frozen and unable to attack Kaito as he was obviously aiming to. Thomas kicks and squirms but the shadow hauls him off the ground. 

 “Thomas, stop fighting it,” he snaps. “You know what the house and the spirits are like. You can’t win.” 

 Thomas cries open pitifully and his knife clatters to the ground. Chris sighs and picks it up, setting it down on the coffee table in the centre of the room. It takes a while before Thomas final stops fighting enough for the spirits of the house to put him down. And Chris’ heart is warmed when Kaito hurries over and catches him as he staggers. 

 “Thomas-”

 “Get off me!” Thomas snarls, shoving him away. He breaks away from Kaito and slumps on the couch. “Just leave me alone and let’s pretend this isn’t happening until Haruto and the house let us out.” 

 Chris sighs. That’s probably all he can hope for right now. For Thomas and Kaito to just ignore each other and get along. He knows Kaito is genuine about wanting to rekindle his relationship with Thomas. He wants things to go back to how things were. Kaito’s always been nostalgic. He wants things to stay the same as they always have been. 

 Right now, there’s a lot Chris wishes he could take back too. Thomas still won’t look at him, still won’t say a word to him. 

 

 “Why do you still hate me?” Kaito says finally. 

 “Kaito, we already talking about this,” Chris sighs. “You can’t-”

 “No,” he snaps. Thomas glances up. Kaito hasn’t taken his eyes off Thomas the entire time. “Haruto wants us to get along. So talk to me. This is getting ridiculous. I get it, you were mad because you thought I’d signed you death warrant for a murder you could never have committed, for you own murder. But I didn’t. So, why can’t we start to fix things? Even if things really can’t ever go back to how they were, why can’t we try?”

 “After Michael-”

 “I didn’t know he was Michael. I just went after one of the leaders of Tron. And you made me think Haruto was dead!”

 “You have no proof Thomas was involved with that, Kaito,” Chris says. “I told you, he was with me.”

 “Bullshit,” Kaito snaps. “You were covering for him. I let it slide when I thought he was dead, because I didn’t want to think he could do that. Not after I've already made that mistake once. But knowing Haruto was just fine and here the whole time, it’s pretty damn obvious it was Thomas from the start.”

 Thomas shrugs. “What do you want me to say, your highness?”

 Kaito clenches his fists and narrows his eyes. Chris can’t help. He doesn’t know what Thomas wants to hear right now, either. He can’t even interject on Kaito’s behalf right now. Thomas is as unlikely to listen to him as Kaito as it is. What _can_ Kaito say?

 

 Kaito sighs and sits on the couch next to Thomas There’s a heavy silence and Thomas refuses to look at him. But then Chris starts to realise just why he recognises how Kaito is watching Thomas. This can only end badly.

 “Thomas,” Kaito says quietly. Chris grabs Kaito’s collar from behind, yanking him up away from Thomas and pushing him away. “Chris?”

 “Don’t you dare,” Chris hisses, eyes narrowed. Kaito scowls. He glances back at Thomas, who’s finally looked up. A bolt of resentment flashes through him. Thomas really cares that much about Kaito, even now? “If you’re about to say what I think you are, think again. It won’t help. He will never feel for you like he once did.” 

 “Let him talk, Chris,” Thomas murmurs.

 “Thomas-”

 “He can hardly say anything worse than you did.”

 Kaito pushes Chris away slowly and steps up to the couch once more. Thomas is finally looking at him and Kaito clasps his hands behind his back in a feeble attempt to stop them trembling. Finally Thomas and Kaito are talking at least. Hopefully. Even if Chris knows t won't go well.  


 “You look beautiful right now,” Kaito says quietly. Chris grips his trousers silently, eyes narrowed furiously. Thomas just gazes back impassively. Showing a strange amount of restraint. “I mean, you look like you should. Like a prince.” 

 Thomas stands slowly and Chris can see Kaito struggling not to step back as Thomas stops in front of him. But, after a moment, Kaito reaches up and brushes Thomas’ hair lightly from his face.

 “Like I imagined you would,” Kaito murmurs. “All that time, I struggled to remember your face beneath the veil. You know my sixteenth, I asked you to come with me. I thought you, the Leo you, stood me up.”

 “You said it wasn’t a date,” Thomas mutters. 

 “Even so, I wanted to kiss you that night.” He grabs Thomas’ wrist and pulls him close, bringing them face to face. Chris can barely stop himself yanking Kaito away again. If Thomas wants him away, he’ll made it known. “I know the chances we can ever get back anything like that are slim to none but this is getting out of hand. I don’t understand why you can’t even try to forgive me now we both know the truth, I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve this continued hatred, although I suspect you simply don’t know how to live without that anger anymore, but if that’s what it takes, I won’t try to stop you lashing out.”

 “You really are pathetic,” Thomas hisses.

 “I know,” Kaito laughs bitterly. “I know. But I want my best friend back, even if I have to suffer all the pain you can throw at me until you’re satisfied I’ve suffered enough for betraying you.”

 “Best friend?” he sneers, jerking his arm away. “Don’t make me laugh. I’m a monster. I’m disgusting and cruel and heartless-”

 “Enough, Thomas!” Chris snaps.

 “Maybe you are,” Kaito says over him. “But you’re in pain. It’s obvious you and I can’t reconnect with just words alone, so if you have to inflict pain on me until I understand, so be it. If you have to lash out, focus on me, ok? We’ll make sure no one else has to suffer. No more bringing anyone else into it.” Thomas turns and stalks off. “Don’t shut down, Thomas. This is the problem. You didn’t think to tell me and I didn’t realise. We’re not going to go down that road again!”

 “You think someone like me can be helped?” Thomas laughs wildly. He’s breathless and shaking and Kaito scowls. “That you can save me from being this monster, just like Chris wanted to?” 

 “No. I don’t think you’re a monster. I don’t think you have to be saved and even if you did, I’m the last person capable of it.”

 

 Thomas’ laughter stills and his eyes dull. Chris frowns. Is Thomas even listening to Kaito anymore? Kaito steps forward slowly and Thomas’ watches him, completely unseeing, breath ragged and rough. And Kaito pauses, apparently realises too that Thomas isn’t listening anymore. 

 “Thomas?” Kaito says quietly. 

 “He can’t hear you,” Chris murmurs. 

 “I know,” he sighs. “Something like this happened at the Archive, when he realised I didn’t know who he really was.” He steps forward and gently takes Thomas’ arms. “Thomas? Thomas, I really need you to take deep breaths and try to calm down.” 

 Chris wants to run to Thomas and try to comfort him, but right now, he needs to fix things with Kaito as much as possible. And he doubts he could do much to reassure him. Thomas doesn’t seem overly comforted by Kaito’s presence though. His breath quickens and he grips Kaito’s arms, legs all but giving out. Kaito grabs him tighter, pulling Thomas into his arms and holding him close. 

 “Thomas,” he whispers, petting his hair. “It’s alright. Breathe. Please, breathe deeply and it’ll feel better.”

 His hands glow for a moment and Chris scowls. Thomas is having what looks like a panic attack and Kaito is locking down Destiny Leo? Perhaps that is for the best. Thomas could lash out wildly sometimes. Given it’s Kaito holding him, perhaps it is for the best he’s not able to reach that incredible ability Chris had seen at the Archive. 

 “It’s ok,” Kaito murmurs, stepping back and guiding Thomas down to the couch. Chris can’t help be reminded of how Kaito is with Haruto’s illness. Did Kaito already know Thomas suffered from panic attacks like this? Was he already adept at dealing with them? Just how much did Kaito know about Thomas’ state of mind that Chris doesn’t? “I’m sorry, you’re in so much pain because I failed you.” 

 “I’ve told you, Kaito,” Chris sighs. “I wasn’t your fault. Not really.” 

 “Not really?” he says softly. He sighs and shakes his head. “I failed him. I didn’t realise. I couldn’t stop them doing this to him.” 

 “There was nothing you could have done.” 

 

 Thomas is quiet in Kaito’s arms, his breathing slowly evening out. Kaito’s hand brushing Thomas’ hair slowly and Chris frowns a little, realising Kaito’s long, relaxed strokes are in time with Thomas’ breathing. Encouraging his breathing to slow. They’re peaceful and quiet for a moment and Chris smiles. Could Thomas and Kaito really fix things so simply? 

 Kaito picks up Thomas’ knife and gently pushes it into his hand. “You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me. I’ve been defenceless and open and you’ve stood there with your sabre and you’ve not killed me. I don’t think you really want me dead. I think you want me to suffer like you did. Dying would be too simple, wouldn’t it? But, if you really want to, I’m here. I won’t stop you.” 

 Thomas’ fist clenches around the knife and Chris steps forward warily, ready to get in the way if it looks like Thomas is actually going to hurt Kaito. None of them would be able to walk away from that. Kaito’s hand is wrapped loosely around Thomas’. How the hell did Chris end up having to put up with these two morons?

 “Your heart’s racing,” Thomas whispers.

 “You might actually do it,” Kaito replies. “I’ve been wrong before.” 

 Thomas sneers suddenly, shoving Kaito down on the couch, and drives the knife blade into the cushions beside his head. 

 “Thomas, that’s Grandma’s favourite couch.” Neither look like they’ve heard him. Or if they did, they don’t care. They’re watching each other, gazes locked, all sign of Thomas’ earlier panic completely gone. “Stop it, you two, before this goes too far.” 

 “I’m not the only one who’s heart is racing,” Kaito says. 

 “I’m a Number,” Thomas replies breathlessly. “This is the kind of shit that gets me hot and bothered.”

 Kaito smirks. “Me too.” 

 Thomas’ eyes widen and he can do nothing to stop Kaito dragging him down with a handful of hair and crushing their lips together. Thomas lets out a surprised yelp as Kaito grabs Thomas’ knife, twisting and sending them both over the edge of the couch, landing in a heap on the floor with Thomas beneath Kaito, his knife at his throat. They’re both grinning and breathless. 

  _Idiots_. 

 “Enough, you two,” Chris snaps. 

 Neither listens. _Again._

 Thomas laughs. “You’re as cold hearted as ever, Kaito. You really will use every trick in the book.” 

 “Only for you,” Kaito replies. “No one pushes me like you do. Besides, that kiss back at the Archive wasn’t much to excite. You owe me better. Kind of boring, don’t you think?” 

 “You too, huh?” Thomas laughs. “You’re heart’s still racing.” 

 “I told you, it gets me as hot and bothered as you.”

 “You’re starting to sound like a Number, Kaito. Be careful. You’ll be in the chopping block next.” 

 Kaito shakes his head. “You need to remember you’re a Paladin. Just because I’ve blocked you from your partner, doesn’t mean you can’t still sense Numbers. Do I feel like a Number to you?” 

 “No. I guess you’re just a kinky bastard,” Thomas mutters, tilting his head slightly. “It’s always been beyond me how you do that neutralising thing.”

 “That’s not the sort of thing I tell just anyone,” Kaito replies. Chris strides over. If Kaito spills that secret it’s the end of any relationship with Thomas for both of them. “We might need to get to know each other better again before that-”

 

 “ _ Enough! _ ” Chris yanks Kaito back by the back of his collar and shoves him away. And just like that the spell holding the two of them riveted is broken. Thomas blinks slowly and grabs his knife as he sits up, staring up at them. Kaito slumps back against the wall, Chris holding the front of his collar to keep him away from Thomas. “You two are getting carried away. Glad as I am you’re getting along and finding some common ground between you, let’s not do something we regret.” 

 “Yeah,” Kaito breaths, leaning back. “Of course.” He swallows thickly and nods. “If you make sure Michael surrenders if we ever come into contact again, I’ll ensure the Paladins are ordered to bring him in alive and unharmed, and he’ll be returned to you safely.” Thomas nods and turns away “I meant it, Thomas. If you need someone to hate, I’ll take it for you, but let’s not get innocent people involved in this further.”

 “Fine,” Thomas says. He walks over to the door and it opens. “Don’t fuck around with Nasch anymore then.” 

 Kaito frowns a little. “Nasch and I-”

 “Stay away from him,” he says firmly. “No innocent people, remember? I made a mistake letting him get involved in this, pushing him towards you. That’s my fault. I won’t let you hurt him any further. Leave him alone.”

 “What’s going on between you two?” Kaito snaps. “He does all this for you. And then earlier. What’s the relationship between you two?”

 “Who knows?” Thomas sighs, heading out.

 

 Crystal is immediately at his side again as they vanish from view. Kaito goes to shove Chris away but he slams him back against the wall. He really thinks he’s going to let him get near Thomas like that again?

 “Have you two have a fight?” Kaito hisses. “You’re being protective, but won’t actually get close to him. What did he mean what I said couldn’t be worse than what you did?”

 “You know why I covered for him,” Chris mutters. 

 “Because you thought he might have done it,” he sighs. “He’s mad at you?”

 Chris nods. Kaito rolls his eyes and Chris scowls. “And what about you? If Thomas ever finds out the truth about Photon Howling, he will never forgive either of us.”

 “You think I don’t know that?” Kaito snaps. 

 “You were going to tell him-” 

 “I wasn’t.” Chris scowls and steps away. “What is the relationship between him and Nasch?”

 “I don’t know anymore,” Chris sighs, shaking his head. “The general impression I had was that Nasch is Thomas’ protege. That’s how they describe it. Thomas saved Nasch and Nasch trusts Thomas implicitly, despite their disagreements. But, seeing them earlier, I wonder as much as you.”

 “Who is he? He called himself Ryouga when we first met.” Chris smiles a little. “Don’t tell me he actually is.”

 “I keep your secrets, I’ll keep Thomas’ too.”

 “That feels a lot like a yes.”

 Chris shakes his head and walks away. “Just try to keep control of yourself from now on.”


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a really bad decision.

 “Chris!” Nasch grabs Michael’s arms and jerks him back. “Thomas! You can’t lock them up in there.”

 “You think I want Kaito locked up in there with the biggest criminal in the kingdom,” Alexandra snaps. “He wants Kaito dead.”

 “Like I blame him,” Michael hisses. 

 “Enough,” Nasch says, jerking him back. Michael growls and whips around. Only Nasch’s is gone and Michael’s fist goes through thin air. “He won’t hurt Kaito and Kaito won’t hurt him. Probably.”

 Michael clenches his fists. Who the hell even is Nasch? He’s dressed as Paladin. He’d lied about being IV. He’d been kissing Thomas when they got interrupted by Kaito. He scowls and narrows his eyes a little. As if Michael is going to let Nasch get in the way of him reconnecting with Thomas.

 Injury or not, Michael isn’t going to sit here and and do nothing. He grabs one of the sabre’s flung out and tosses it at Nasch, drawing the other and leveling it at him. If he’s a Paladin, he’s the enemy. And he’s not going to let anyone take advantage of Thomas. The Paladin’s sabres aren’t what Michael’s used to but he does know how to use a sword. 

 “What’s your problem?” Nasch snaps. 

 “I don’t care who you are,” he hisses. “You lied to me. You impersonated IV. I can’t allow that.”

 “That’s not really a surprise for that one,” Alexandra says. “He’s good at impersonations. That’s why 88 keeps him around.”

 “88?”

 “You are aware, aren’t you? Your brother is a Number. A dangerous, unpredictable Number, who’s sworn to remove the monarchy in a bloody coup. No doubt for his own position.” She turns away and sits down. “And that one can’t use a sabre to save his life.”

 Nasch wrinkles his nose and pulls the sabre from its scabbard. He doesn’t look like someone who can’t use a sabre for anything. He doesn’t seem like the type to back down. That’s fine by Michael. There’s no way he’s letting someone come in, lie to him about being IV, trying to get in the way of his relationship with Thomas.

 “Whatever, kid,” Nasch sighs, lifting his blade. “I’m not so bad I can’t hold my own.” 

 “Oh? He’s been teaching you, has he?” Alexandra says. 

 “Him and your boyfriend,” he sneers.

 Alexandra flinches and Michael narrows his eyes. This guy is really going to act so casual and easy about it when Michael’s challenging him? He’s not the leader of Tron for no reason. 

 

 Michael pushes forward with a sharp thrust and Nasch staggers back to parry. Their blades clash and Nasch stumbles back. He’s certainly not a Paladin. He’s sloppy and obviously not practiced. He’s holding his own though. If Thomas is bothering to teach him, he should be interested in him, Michael knows that. But right now, everything is such a blur. Nothing is making sense. And the only thing he can think of is Nasch being so close to his beloved brother. Thomas has had someone else the entire time. Someone who makes him happy. Who he smiles at. Who he’s taught everything he knows like he should have been able to do for Michael! 

 Nasch’s sabre goes flying and Michael knocks his feet from under him, throwing of the tip of his blade to rest against his throat. Nasch stares up at him, panting heavily as Michael’s side starts to ache. He really shouldn’t have let his temper get the better of him. 

 “What is your problem?” Nasch snaps. Michael tosses away his sabre and turns away, slowly climbing the stairs back towards his room. “Oi!”

 There are quiet footsteps behind him and he glances back. Haruto joins him with a small smile. This is his fault. He locked Thomas and Chris up with that Paladin bastard. He doesn’t know how Haruto thinks they’re supposed to be family? Just because Thomas had once been the second Prince Heartland? Because he’d been forced into that life?

 “I don’t like Nasch,” Haruto mutters. “Tommy can do better.” 

 “Huh? They’re together?”

 “Mhmm. You saw them kissing, right? And they were all cuddly out in the gardens. Nasch even said they’ve been on dates a few times.”

 Michael frowns. Thomas’ boyfriend? Nasch is Thomas’ boyfriend? He frowns folds his arms. He’s certainly good looking. He sighs a little and heads into his room - obviously _his_ room Chris has prepared for him - and flops back on the bed. He wants to see Thomas. He wants to talk to him and understand him properly. 

 Thomas is IV. After all the time he’s spent talking with IV as III, and Thomas knew it was them all this time. It’s almost laughable. Chris, Thomas and Michael were V, IV and III, leaders of Tron together. And none of them knew except IV. Why did Thomas know it was them? Why does Thomas know all this stuff. Is Thomas some kind of genius? Some political, strategic genius? 

 Michael doesn’t really remember much about Thomas. No more than he does Chris. They’re fuzzy memories. Thomas was always a tease. Michael would hold his hand as they walked. They’d sit together and laugh. Thomas would protect him all the time. They weren’t ever going to rule, but they were happy together. 

 “Besides, he’s engaged to Chris,” Haruto says. Michael opens on eye and Haruto is sitting on the bed next to him. “That’s what they said. Nasch is engaged to Chris.” 

 “Then how is he Thomas’ boyfriend?”

 “I don’t know,” he huffs. “I’m just repeating what they said. You saw him kissing Thomas. And how they are. But they definitely said Nasch and Chris are engaged to be married.” 

 Michael sits up slowly. Chris is engaged? To Nasch? Thomas’ boyfriend? None of that makes sense. He narrows his eyes in thought and Haruto leans against his back. He doesn’t remember Thomas being the type who’d like to share with Chris. He always got annoyed when Chris got involved in anything they did, didn’t he? 

 “This entire thing is giving me a headache,” he sighs. 

 

 “If you’re really so concerned, it’s an old marriage contract our fathers drew up.” Michael glances up to find Nasch in the doorway. He smiles and leans on the doorframe. “I was a child. I didn’t have any say in it. And neither did Chris.” 

 “Why would our father want Chris to marry you?” Michael mutters. 

 “Chris says it’s not unusual in times of instability for two male heirs to be married off,” Nasch replies. 

 Male heirs? Nasch is-

 “ _Ryouga?_ ” Nasch smiles a little and nods. “That’s why Thomas keeps you with him?”

 “Apparently I’m important,” he laughs softly. “He wants to use me to otherthrow the empire.” 

 Michael nods slowly. “That makes sense of it then. But, your relationship with Thomas?” 

 “The boss and I are Numbers,” Nasch says with a shrug. Michael frowns a little. “The stories aren’t that far out. We certainly don’t do the whole boyfriend thing very well. Commitment isn’t our style. Me and the boss-”

 “The boss and I,” Haruto says and Nasch frowns a little. “If you’re supposed to be a prince, you should talk properly. Try again.”

 “The boss and I,” he says through gritted teeth and Michael tries not to smile at his discomfort, “have been…” He frowns and glances at Haruto, obviously weighing up how to put it. “We’ve been _together_ a few times. I care about him and trust him maybe had things been different there could have been more, but as it is, there’s little between us but physical comfort. Besides, your brother is the only Number I’ve ever met capable of genuine love.” 

 “What? Of course he can love,” Michael snaps. 

 “Story goes Number can’t love, right? We don’t have it in us. We live on impulse and desire. To love goes against everything we are. Commitment and love and control, it’s not really our style. It’s not natural.”

 “Thomas could never be like that. Thomas isn’t normal. He’s not a normal Number. Thomas is special. He’s always been special.”

 “I’m not arguing that, kid,” Nasch sighs. “Like I said, Thomas is something else. He can love. Up until recently he was in a pretty committed relationship. They were really in love. I mean seeing them together was incredible. I've know him four years, boss says they've been together for six, and Thomas has barely looked at anyone else.”

 

 “Haruto?!” Kaito calls.

 “Coming!” Haruto calls back, getting up and running out. 

 Nasch sighs and walks over to sit on the bed next to Michael. Thomas and Chris will no doubt come looking for them any minute. He glares at Nasch silently for a moment before turning away. Nasch sighs and tilts his head. 

 “Look, I get it ok?” he mutters. “You’ve been separated for Thomas for years. You love him, he’s your big brother even if you barely know each other. You don’t want someone like me getting between the two of you getting to know each other again.” 

 “Basically.” 

 “I’m not interested in getting in the way. Truth is I can’t stand your brother half the time. He’s rude and petty and makes me work holidays, dumps his dirty laundry on my side of the room and for his dumb plan he shoved me towards a total asshole, I got these… _feelings_ and now I can’t get rid of them.”

 “I thought Numbers didn’t feel love,” Michael says. 

 “It’s not love,” Nasch mutters. “It’s just… a thing. These stupid feelings of… _something._ ”

 “Love?”

 “No.”

 “It doesn’t matter anyway,” Thomas says walking in. He smiles and kisses Nasch’s forehead lightly. “It was my mistake making you get involved in that. Stick with Vector and Yuuma, ok? I won’t ask you to do it again.” 

 “Boss? If this is what you need me to do-”

 Thomas shakes his head. “Durbe was right. I should have told you from the start, rather than risk you opening up your heart like this. I’m sorry.”

 “Idiot,” Nasch whispers. “I’d done it even if you had warned me. And probably still would have ended up in this mess anyway.” He smiles bitterly and stand slowly. “I should… leave you two to talk, huh?” 

 Thomas hesitates, biting his lip and glancing at Michael, who stands quickly. He wants time alone with Thomas more than anything. After so long, he needs to know him, who he is. What he’s been doing. If Nasch is right, Thomas has been in a relationship. Michael wants to know everything. But Thomas tilts his head away. 

 “Thomas?”

 “Let’s… head outside, yeah?” Thomas says, grabbing Nasch’s wrist. “You can keep Crystal company. And I keep you away from those Paladins while Chris deals with them.” 

 He smiles and leans in and Michael can only imagine he thinks he’s quiet enough that Michael can’t hear as he whispers to Nasch. 

 “Don’t leave me.”

 Nasch hesitates but nods, letting Thomas lead him out to the gardens with Michael following slowly behind. He doesn’t understand why Thomas doesn’t want to be around him. What’s wrong with him? He’s waited so long to see Thomas again. To meet IV, who’d loved and encouraged him from afar, and Thomas the brother who he’d grieved over and sworn revenge for. Chris said he and Thomas had never stopped looking for him. Why doesn’t Thomas want to be around him now?

 Perhaps it’s just how Thomas is. Michael notices he doesn’t seem to be acknowledging Chris either. He snubs him completely and Chris watches with the same longing as Michael is feeling right now. Is Thomas just so aloof and cold he doesn’t want to be with anyone but Nasch? 

 But Thomas is stunning. Michael had been amazed when he saw Chris, that he was every bit as beautiful as Michael remembered. Thomas is as beautiful as he remembers too. Nothing like how he imagines a Number would look. His hair is shorter but falls around his face and shoulders, decorated with jewelled clips. His clothes are those of a noble or prince. He carries himself every bit as tall and proud as a noble should. Is he really a Number?

 The scar over Thomas’ eye is new. Michael can only guess it’s from the fire he was to be executed by. But Thomas still looks like Thomas. He’s beautiful and elegant, still smiling down at his ever present dog as they head into the gardens. Still guarding Ryouga like he’s a precious jewel. Michael remembers being jealous all the time. Thomas always paid so much attention to Ryouga. Some younger princes got his brother’s attention whenever he turned up. Like he was more important than Michael.

 Michael frowns. “I’m older than you.” 

 “Huh?” 

 Nasch glances back and Michael folds his arms. “I’m older than you, stop calling me kid.”

 “Sorry,” Nasch laughs, smiling back at him. Michael scowls. “You just look young.” He smiles and calls Crystal away. Thomas stis slowly on a bench and gazes out at the gardens. “You two have fun.” 

 

 Thomas glares after him and Michael puts on a small smile as he sits next to Thomas. Thomas still doesn’t look at him. Michael persists anyway. Thomas is his beloved brother, he’s not going to let him just ignore him. 

 “So,” he says firmly. “How long did you know I was III?”

 “A few years,” Thomas replies.

 “And when were you going to tell me?” 

 “Wasn’t.” Michael scowls and glances up at Thomas. “You were better off not knowing. I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re ok. I wanted to know where you were and that you were ok, but I never planned on meeting you again.”

 Michael stares up at him. Thomas still won’t even glance at him. Does Thomas really not care? Had he really never wanted to see Michael again? Instead, he’s watching Nasch and Crystal. As if they’re more important. 

 “I don’t understand.” His fists clench against his thighs, nails digging into his palms. “All I’ve ever wanted was to see you and Chris again. To be with you again. To be a family again. Isn’t that what you want too?”

 Thomas sighs and shakes his head. “I wish Chris hadn’t told you I was still alive.”

 Michael stands slowly, gazing down at Thomas. It doesn’t make any sense. He really can’t make it make sense. Thomas doesn’t want him? He doesn’t want to be around him? Doesn’t want anything to do with him? Still won’t even look at him?! 

 “Thomas-”

 “Nasch,” Thomas calls, getting to his feet. “I’m gonna suit up and then we’re going.” 

 “It’s broad daylight,” Nasch snaps back as Thomas turns away. “We’ll get caught-”

 “We’re going.”

 “Yes, boss,” he sighs. 

 Thomas’ hand rests lightly on Michael’s head for a moment. “I’m glad you’re ok. Now go home and stay out of this.”

 “How can you say that?!” Michael cries, shoving Thomas back at step. Finally, Thomas looks at him. For the first time since he got here, Thomas actually look at him. “How can you tell me to stay out of this when you’re all I’ve wanted?! I just want to be with you, Thomas! I don’t care how dangerous it is or how much trouble you’re in or anything like that, I can handle it! You know I can!” 

 Thomas turns away and there’s a hideous, empty ache in Michael’s chest.

 “ _Thomas!_ ”

 “Let’s go, Nasch.” 

 Nasch sighs and strides passed, following Thomas out with a sympathetic smile to Michael in passing. Thomas doesn’t want him. Thomas doesn’t want him around. Doesn’t love him. Replaced him with Nasch. 

 

 “Thomas, what-” Thomas and Nasch head passed Chris without a word and Chris frowns, turning to Michael. “Michael?”

 “Thomas!” Michael yells after him. Thomas doesn’t stop. “Thomas, I don’t care if you don’t want me anymore! I don’t care if you don’t love me anymore! I’m going to make you want to be my brother again!” 

 “What?” Chris snaps. “Michael, why would you think-”

 “I mean it, Thomas! Whatever it takes until you understand how much I love you! Until you love us again!” 

 “It’s not love,” Thomas murmurs. 

 “ _What?_ ” 

 “It’s not love,” he says again, louder this time, finally pausing and looking back at them. Of course it’s love. Of course Michael loves Thomas. How could he not? “Numbers can’t love. And you can’t love a monster like me. No one can.” 

 “Monster? You’re my brother, you’re not a monster. I don’t care what you are. I love you. You’re my brother, that’s all that matters. That’s all I need to know.”

 Thomas laughs bitterly, glancing up at Chris. “Apparently not.”

 

 Michael glances up at Chris. He looks like he’s in pain. What on earth happened while he was asleep? Chris sighs and sits Michael on the bench once more as Thomas and Nasch vanish from sight. He sighs and leans on his knees, gazing down at his feet. This is all wrong. This isn’t how meeting Thomas again was supposed to go. He’s not supposed to be like this. Thomas is supposed to laugh and smile at him and wrap him up in his arms like he used to and make everything alright again. Thomas is supposed to make everything better!

 “I’m sorry, Michael,” Chris murmurs. Michael lifts his head a little as Chris sits next to him. He smiles bitterly and Crystal slinks over, resting her head in Chris’ lap, looking just as rejected as Michael feels. “I’m so sorry.”

 “What did he mean?” Michael asks softly. Chris frowns. “He thinks you don’t love him?”

 “I… We had a fight,” he says, shaking his head. “I said some terrible things. Michael, you have to understand Thomas isn’t the same as the boy you knew as a kid.” 

 “I know,” he says. “He’s an adult now.”

 “No, I mean-” He stops and glances back at the doorway before lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. “I made a mistake. A big mistake that can never be undone and I can never take back what I’ve done but I never meant for you to suffer because of it.” 

 “What could you have done make him act like that?” Michael hisses. 

 “I…” He frowns, playing with his hair nervously. What on earth could be so seriously that it would cause them both to act like this? “I never meant for this to happen, Michael, please understand that. It was never my intention for things to go this far.”

 Michael is completely lost. “What did you do? What happened?”

 “I thought if I loved him enough, I could save him,” Chris says, shaking his head. Michael frowns. He doesn’t understand at all. Chris sounds so desperate. Looks so agonised by whatever confession this is. “It was just his dumb teasing at first. I didn’t think he meant it. But then it became apparent that he did and I… I didn’t stop him. I didn’t tell him no. I thought if I played along, if he really was feeling like that, even if it was wrong, it was a sign he wasn’t completely gone. Maybe if I played along and let him think it was alright, I could bring back the Thomas we knew.”

 “I really don’t understand, Chris.” 

 “It was a mistake and I- I regret it. I do.”

 “ _Chris?_ ” 

 “I’ve been having a relationship with him.” 

 Michael frowns. Relationship? He opens his mouth slowly to ask the obvious question. Relationship? What kind of relationship? What does that mean? They’re brothers, of course they have some kind of relationship. What’s wrong with him?

 Unless…

 “You… and him…”

 “I’m sorry, Michael,” Chris says, shaking his head. “It was never physical until that night at the Archive.” 

 “Physical? You two...”

 “We slept together.” 

 “You shared a bed. _Right?_ ”

 Chris lowers his head and closes his eyes. Of course not. Chris wouldn’t be confessing like this if it was something as innocent as that, would he? But Michael had hoped maybe he’d misunderstood. Michael nods slowly. Chris doesn’t need to say anymore. His older brothers have been having an incestuous affair. Chris had sex with Thomas. His stomach churns. 

  Thomas is a Number. He has no morals or sense of decency. When he lusts after someone, he has nothing stopping him. He’s not bound by the same sense of right and wrong as those on the mainland. But Chris? Why would Chris do that? To save him? Chris really thought having Thomas like that could stop him acting like a Number?

 

 “Do you love him?” Michael whispers. Chris glances over. “Do you love him? Or did you just take advantage of his feelings for you to try and make him into what you wanted him to be? Just like Father always did? Use his need for love to twist him into whatever he wanted him to be only to throw him away in the end?”

 “I…” He sighs and closes his eyes. “It started out like that. I thought if I loved him and didn’t reject him and just let him think there might be a chance, that I could get him to act like he always did. That I could get him to be who he once was. I promised myself I’d never give him anything physical. That it would just be enough to keep him from getting upset. But then… then I fell in love with him too. But it's over now anyway. I should have realised a love like that, the consequences when it goes wrong are far worse than the sin itself.”

 Michael nods and gets up slowly. “What did you say to him?”

 “I said he disgusting. Everything we did was wrong and disgusting. How could anyone ever love a monster like him?”

 “Idiot,” Michael sighs. Chris nods “I’m going to get him back. I’m going prove that we love him, no matter what.”

 “I really hope you can.”

 

 “Chris… How do people become Numbers?”

 Chris frowns. “In a time of great need, a door appears in front of you in your dreams. A door that you hold the key to. That holds back a creature of immense power that wants to make you its partner. When you open that gate, the creature takes hold of your soul. The power takes root. Starts to affect you. Sends you spiralling into depravity and immorality.”

 “Aren’t you doing well enough on your own?” Michael mutters. 

 Chris nods slightly. “I guess so.”

 “What did Thomas need a partner for?”

 “That’s the question we’ve always asked,” Chris sighs. “No one knows. I don’t know, but… if I had to guess…”

 He gazes up at Michael pointedly and Michael frowns? Michael? _Him?_ He did it for _him_? Michael sighs and nods, quietly excusing himself to his room. 

 Kaito is heading out with Haruto and Alexandra and Thomas is coming down the stairs with Nasch. He’s dressed like a Paladin and his hair sticks up in every direction. Michael pauses, staring up at him. So quickly, Thomas looks so different. Not his handsome, charming noble brother, but a cold, hard Numbers with eyes like fire and steel and a grim, no nonsense scowl. 

 Thomas became a Number for him? Michael frowns, watching Thomas and Nasch sweep passed, pushing Kaito out the way and heading out. Being a Number is why Thomas is acting like this. Why they’ve been seperated like this. Why Thomas doesn’t want him to get close. Why Thomas believe Michael can’t love him. 

 Michael knows exactly what he has to do. He’s going to be with Thomas. He’s going to prove he can love him. No matter what it takes.


End file.
